Poke'mon People's
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash becomes a Pokemon Master and is granted his very own house with Brock, Misty, and Team Rocket tags along too. He encounters new obstacles, friends, enemies, humor, romance, drama, and did I say humor? AAML, JAJL, Brock and ?
1. Pilot: Home Coming

**Poke'mon People's**

chapter one

_What's this? There's something here you've haven't seen before(old fans). Yes this is 'Pokemon People' as you've never seen it before, properly written, better(but not perfect) grammar, and not nearly as many spelling mistakes. Oldies enjoy, and newbies enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: Why do I need to bother with this? If I owned Pokemon why would I bother writing these stories on ff dot net. That would be stupid. If I did own Pokemon though, these stories here would be the new episodes sometime soon._

_(Oh and even though Ash is with the new girl, Dawn at this point, he is currently traveling with May and Max, not sure why exactly. well you'll see)_

Ash Ketchum lies in a hotel bed with his buddy, Pikachu. The alarm clock on the nightstand reads 11:59am...12:00pm the alarm went off, waking up a drooling Ash. "Two already?" he wiped his eyes and looked at the clock.

Pikachu awoke as well "Pika?" he wiped his eyes and yawned "Chu"

"Pikachu. Why did you set the alarm for twelve? Err. Oh well." he put on a shirt and shorts and got ready for the day ahead of him.

"16 year old Ash Ketchum awakens on another beautiful day. He's had a lot of success during his six year career thus far. Now he's ready to take on the Elite 4 and become a Pokemon Master...after breakfast of course." the narrator narrates, with a follow up chuckle.

Ash searched through the kitchen cabinets for some food, then the fridge, and then finally he found the energy bars he was looking for in the freezer. "There you are. Pikachu, stop putting stuff in the wrong places." he said, giving his pokemon an angry look.

Pikachu sat on the bed, rolling his eyes "Pika..."

Ash put on a head band, and went jogging through the city of Viridian "It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away, something-something-something. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." he sang as he jogged, and ate his energy bar.

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

_('Beautiful Day' by U2-series theme song)_

episode 1

**Home Coming**

Ash eventually came to a restaurant known as 'Viridian Grub.' His friend's Brock, Ganene, May, and Max sat outside on one of their tables eating lunch.

"Hey guys." he waved as he walked up to them.

"Hey Ash." everyone waved in unison. Ash took a seat in between May and Ganene.

Ganene was Brock's girlfriend. Yes he finally was able to get him self a girl. She took to him right away, some time not too far in the past, now they did everything together, except each other.

"I got your guy's note that read as following:" he took out the crumpled up piece of paper and read 'Dear, Ash. Meet us at Viridian Grub, maybe jog on the way. I have some less than shocking news. Love Max.'

"I sure do have some great news." Max said, very cheery.

"Case closed?" Ash asked

"Huh?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. As you were saying."

"I'm starting my own pokemon journey. Now that i'm ten I can finally get my pokemon license. I Max, pledge to be the greatest pokemon master...of all time!" he held out a half eaten apple.

"Wow...cool." Ash then started eating what May could not finish.

* * *

And so Max headed off to start his own journey, the rest of the group took off to Cerulean City to track down Misty and visit her before heading to Pallet Town. 

They walked and walked and walked until they finally reached Cerulean. "Whoo...we finally made it." Brock said, relieved.

"Is it weird that feet blisters pleasure me?" Ganene asked, looking down at her feet.

"As long as your with me, I don't care if anything weird pleases you." Brock kissed her on the lips.

"Hey guys, have you noticed someone's missing?" Ash asked, Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Max went on a pokemon journey remember?" Brock looked back behind them.

"No. May is gone." Ash pointed out

"Oh...maybe it was back when she used the restroom at the restaurant and we went on without her..." Ganene realized.

"Oh well, one less mouth to feed...let's keep going." Ash said, and so they did.

They finally reached the home of the Waterflower's. "Brock, what if she doesn't like me anymore?" Ash asked, holding his older friend's hand in fear. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, he feared the most that she might have a boyfriend.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure she still likes you, you're her friend, best friend." Brock told him.

"Yeah Ash, I never met her, but I'm sure Brock's right." Ganene encouraged him.

Ash lightly pounded his fist against the door to Misty's house a few times. He felt the butterfrees in his stomach growing, he wanted to run away. Then the door knob began to turn. Ash closed his eyes, and then a voice called to him

"Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes and wrapped the person who called his name in a huge embracing hug. "Like, what do you think your doing you little pervert!" Lilly yelled out.

"Oh, sorry, it thought you were Misty." Ash told the girl he was still hugging, and he was also blushing.

Lilly shook her self free and said "You thought I was Misty, I'm not ugly!"

Ash glared at her. "What! Misty is the 4th most beautiful girl in the world!" Ash cried out, and then he turned to the door to see Misty standing there, blushing. Ash's face turned ripe red.

"Hi, Misty." Brock greeted her with a hug "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Misty replied.

"Hi, I'm Ganene. Brock's girlfriend."

"Brock...you never told me you got a girlfriend." she smiled

"I was afraid the 'Misty Curse' would take effect." he explained.

"Misty curse? Huh?" Misty squinted at him

"Uh, nothing." Brock looked away.

"Well come on in guys." Misty invited them in and they all took a seat on the couch in the living room. "So, why did you guys come by?" Misty asked, while taking a seat on a chair near the couch.

"We wanted to see you before Ash went off to compete against the Elite4." Brock explained.

"Oh yeah I heard, congratulations Ash." Misty congratulated him.

"Thanks Mist." Ash thanked her, making her blush. She loved it when he called her 'Mist.'

Then three annoying sisters, with the names Daisy, Lilly, and Violet walked into the room. "Misty, we have good news for you." Daisy told her little _sister. _

"What? Did you win another trip around the world?" Misty asked.

"No. You don't think something that out of the blue would happen again do you? You are free to go with your friends now." Daisy told her.

"Really?!" Misty asked, stunned.

"Yeah, we want all the attention from the guys around here now. You can go off wandering around in the dirty woods again." Daisy explained

Misty gave her sisters a big hug, and went upstairs and packed. "Thank you guys so much. I love you!!!"

"Hey, I never said she could come back on our journey with us." Ash said. To this he received a knock on the head by Brock's fist.

* * *

"So Misty re-joined the team, and they went off to take on the Elite 4. Ash had now beaten all four of them, the only thing standing in the way now, was the poke'mon master. But...could he beat him. For once? Could he finally go all the way and earn a title? And not just a cheap Orange Island's trophy? Find out in the next... ...couple of paragraphs or so." narrator 

So Ash and his friends were now at the Indigo Plateau, where they were staying at a resort, until Ash would have to face the great pokemon master him self. There, he trained his poke'mon almost every day, some days he did nothing but swim in the pool, and get taunted by everyone who didn't think he would beat the master.

Brock faced some drama as well. His girlfriend, Ganene had to leave, and go to Cerulean City. She had gotten a phone call from her mother, saying that her father was very ill, and didn't have much time to live. Brock was very saddened by this, and his psychiatrist told him he would probably never get over it.

Then...the big day came, and Ash was ready to rumble.

So the battle started, and it was being televised all over the world.

Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracy, and Mr. Mime was watching the event on television. They were permitted from going to see the battle live, because Ash's personal trainer thought they might cause some distraction. "Oh, my baby…" Mrs. Ketchum wiped a tear from her eye.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching the battle at the stadium, having set up an illegal memorabilia stand once again. "Our lives are gonna be so different after he wins the title, because he wont be on his journey anymore." James realized, his eyes very misty.

"It's a concern. a real concern." Jessie said sarcastically.

"I just hope we get some kind of cash settlement for helping all his pokemon gain levels upon levels." Meowth said.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in White City, a group of friends watched the event on TV too. The group of people watched from a table, centered in the middle of the food court of a mall. The TV, was one of those televisions that are up on the ceiling, hanging off from support of wires and bars and junk. 

These people were having a going away party for most of the people in this group, all except for one person that was staying.

"Bryan! Quit messing with the television!" Molly(one of the girls) yelled.

"I can't help it, that trainer with the blue shirt, and the goofy looking hat's fly is open." Bryan said in between laughs. He then walked back over to the table, where his friends sat.

At the table sat Molly, Allan, Brack, Ruby, Josie, John, and a marril. Allan had nicely combed black hair, Molly had bright red hair, and blue eyes. She and Allan sat by each other, with their hands in one another's. Marril sat in the lap of Molly.

Brack was a Native American, who moved away from the states. He was tall and muscular, kind of resembles John Redcorn from King Of The Hill. His wife, Ruby sat beside him. She had dark red hair and wore a lot of red, obviously her favorite color.

Josie and John were also a couple. Josie had red hair like the other girls, it was in between Molly's bright, and Ruby's dark. She had the longest of the girl's hair. John had blue hair, longish surfer style hair. Or what Phoenix Sun's point guard, Steve Nash's hair style used to look like before he cut it.

Then there was a raichu, who was missing an ear, and he was missing his tail. He w$as eating a bunch of cheese on a plate in front of him.

"Raichu! Save me some cheese!" Bryan yelled at his poke'mon.

"Yes, master." Raichu SAID. That's right, it talked. This pokemon learned to talk somewhere in his life time, interesting huh? You'll get to learn how he learned to talk eventually.

"I can't believe we're all moving to the U.S." Allan said, emotional because of them having to leave.

"Were not gonna miss you, Bryan." Brack teased.

"Me neither, because you're gay." Bryan teased Blaine.

This made them laugh. Bryan had been teasing Blaine about being gay for years, even though he was now married to Ruby.

They all looked up to the TV to watch the rest of the battle. When, suddenly a large rock smashed in to it, causing it to break.

A security guard ran over to Bryan, hit him on the head, and dragged him out of the mall. "Ok Bryan, you've been warned." he told him.

* * *

"Each trainers are down to their final poke'mon, Lance with dragonite and Ash with pikachu." The announcer said over the loud speakers. Sorry if you were hoping for the entire 6 on 6 battle. 

"Dragonite hyper beam!" Lance called out.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash yelled out.

The beam came straight for pikachu, but pikachu jumped into the air dodging the attack. "Pikachu now's your chance, use thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

Pikachu looked back to his master, nodded, and then turned back around and released a powerful blast of electricity, striking dragonite and leaving it stunned.

Dragonite stood for a few seconds and then fell to the ground. The ref, dressed in a gray NBA-like ref uniform walked over and started counting. Pikachu also walked over and stuck his tongue out.

"Pika-pika-pika. Pikachu pika-pi-chu." pikachu walked back and fourth, taunting the collapsed pokemon.

Then suddenly dragonite's eyes opened and he flung his tail at the electric mouse. "Chu!" pikachu went flying and hit the ground hard.

"Pikachu!" Ash called "I dont know what to tell ya. You let your guard down." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Piiiii." Pikachu got angry. He couldn't believe dragonite just made a fool out of him. He charged up for a super electric shock. "Pika...CHU!!!" he unleashed a powerful volt of electricity and struck dragonite dead on.

"Nooooooo!" Lance yelled with his hand out stretched. Dragonite fell to the floor, and his eyes turned into X's.

"Ash Ketchum has beaten Lance and is now the new Pokemon master!" The announcer shouted.

"We are the Champions" by Queen played as the stadium went wild with cheers. "We did it-we did it!" Ash cheered.

Pikachu jumped in to his arms and he hugged him tight. Misty and Brock did the same as they were all now on the floor, hugging each other, and rolling around in confetti, enjoying the moment that Ash wished would never end.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World _('We are the champions' by Queen)

"The twerp did it" Jessie said, stunned.

"He's a champ?" Meowth asked.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get his autograph first. Hahahahahahaha." James ran off with a paper and marker.

* * *

Ash and his friends were now in Pallet Town celebrating the victory. " I can't believe my little boy is a world champion." Delia said, hugging her son. 

"I'm even more surprised it only took you six years to accomplish the feat" Professor Oak complimented.

Delia took Ash's champion trophy and placed it in the trophy case. "Oh wow, the first trophy to put in the case" she said happily.

The party continued with Tracy, Mr. Mime, Gary, Professor Oak, Delia, Brock, and Misty. Jessie and James hovered over the house in their balloon wishing they could be apart of the celebration…

The following day... "Ash, Professor Oak wants to speak to you" Delia told her son, who sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his friends.

"It's not about having to enter another league because something more important than a pokemon master title was discovered is it?" Ash asked with his mouth full.

"Ash, don't talk with your mouth full. Now go see the professor at once." Delia ordered.

"All right." Ash sighed, and got ready to go.

"Oh, and could you please clean Pikachu's litter box before you go." his mom added.

"But Mawwm, I'm a pokemon master now. Can't Mr. Mime do it?" Ash asked, and groaned.

"Mimey is on the can right now. He'll be there for awhile, now that he's entered old age."

Ash sighed once again, and took care of business before heading out. He and his friends went to the lab to get the news.

"Ah Ash There's something I need to tell you." Oak greeted them as soon as they arrived.

"Hi, Professor" Brock greeted "Hello." Misty smiled

Oak mumbled "God, what is it with always saying 'hi' around here, stupid cheerful, happy kids in their good youthful age, stupid aging world." he then realized the youngins were staring at him "I mean, hi. Please, come in. Tracy, make our guests some tea!" he called.

"Oh good, guests. Who is..." Tracy came to the door and saw his smiling friends. "Oh...it's just those guys. Who cares?" Tracy walked off depressed.

"Ignore him, please come in." Oak sweat dropped, and everyone got inside where they sat in what Oak called the 'resting room'

"So what did you want to tell me, Prof?" Ash asked.

"It's professor, Ash. Professor. Anyways, oh. First of all you will be receiving two to three checks a week for your service as a pokemon trainer."

"Ooooh!" Ash, Misty, and Brock looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I don't know why you guys are saying 'ooooh!' when I'm the one getting the money." Ash said angrily.

Prof-professor Oak continued: "But the most important thing is that The E-lite 4 has awarded your master achievement with your very own house in White City on the island known as White Island."

Ash, Brock, and Misty were wide-eyed. "I get my very own house? But-but-but I'm only six-teen years old. I'll be irresponsible and have crazy parties and just like my room the entire house will be a mess constantly. Pikachu's litter box will go uncleaned for months. Neighbor's will complain about me bouncing a basketball and when I have the music up loud. Or when the porn-Disney movies are playing constantly." Ash said.

"Well it's your decision, Ash. What kind of Disney movies you got?" Oak said then asked.

"Ummmmmm, hell yeah I want the house!" Ash confirmed.

Oak handed him the keys and three plane tickets to White City. Also a map, and some directions to the house. "Oh and this..." he handed him a dictionary

"What's this?" Ash asked, sniffing and licking it.

"It's a new updated dictionary since you'll be in the real world. You'll need that for words you don't know. And it's also your ID. It's taped on the inside of the first page." Oak explained.

"Coo-coo. Know what I be sayin' holmes?" Ash said smiling and nodding.

"No." Oak simply replied.

* * *

Later, Ash and his friends were now walking home to the Ketchum residence, but somehow found them selves at a four way path, one to Viridian, another to Pewter, one to Cerulean, and the last to Pallet. "I can't believe I get my own house!" Ash said, still stunned. 

"Well Misty, we better get back to our own homes" Brock said while taking Misty's arm and heading in the opposite direction to their home towns.

"Hay wait guys!" Ash yelled. Brock continued to pull Misty.

"Brock! Ash is trying to tell us something." Misty pulled away from her older friend.

"You guys are welcome to stay with me, after all you've done for me and my family. I'd really appreciate you living with me…but I get top bunk" Ash told them.

'I just wanted to sleep with Misty' Brock thought. "I'll stay because I don't want to take care of my family" he said aloud this time.

"I'm only staying because my sisters are really mean, and you still owe me a bike" Misty said.

"Surrre" Brock said while nudging Misty in the arm with his elbow.

"It's true." Misty blushed 'God I love him more than life it self and wish we could hug and kiss and make love.' she thought

"Oh guys. You've made me so happy. Your my best friends, something-something. Something-something-something." Ash sang as he took each his friend's hands and they danced around in a circle. Pikachu danced in the middle of them. "Together forever, no matter how long. Now until the end of time. Sing it!"

Brock took over "You will always be my best...friends!"

then Misty "You look at me I look awaaay. I wanna tell you how i'm feeling but I dont know how to star-"

"We're singing friend songs, Misty. Get with the program." Ash reminded her.

"Oh ok." she cleared her throat "I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you when the rain starts to fall. I'll be there for you cuz your there for me toooooo."

They eventually made it back to the Ketchum house, where Ash unveiled his next step in life to his mom. "But what about me?" Delia asked, misty eyed.

"Don't worry. We'll still keep in touch through telephone and via email. And we'll always see each other when the stamp convention comes back into town." Ash reassured, while hugging his mother.

"Oh all right then. Change your underwear everyday...because of your...um, problem." she reminded him with a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

And so he and his friends packed and said goodbye to Delia and everyone else and got on the plane to White City. 

They arrived there the next morning and got into a cab heading to their house, strangely enough. Brock had himself a new toy, a video camera he bought at the airport.

"Why'd you buy that, Brocko?" Ash asked.

"So I can tape what we do in our new home." he explained.

"I don't think there will be anything that interesting." Misty predicted, boy would she be dead right.

They soon arrived at the house and got out of the cab along with the driver who then buried a box in the front yard. They were all starring at the driver.

"What?" the driver asked. "I don't want to get caught with all this marijuana"

Ash and his friends…and pikachu ignored him and entered the house and immediately picked their rooms. The house was two stories high. Misty got the room next to the upstairs bathroom. Ash got the room next to hers and Brock got the one room on the bottom story.

When they figured out where their rooms would be, they went down to where the living room was. It was next to the kitchen, and oddly, the entrance to the house was through the kitchen, rather than the living room.

"Well I'm bored." Ash yawned, angrily. Then a knock was heard at the door. "It's probably a fan coming for an autograph" Ash said, over confident in himself. He opened the door. "Sorry no autographs today, maybe tomorrow."

The person was wearing all blue and was a couple inches taller than Ash and was muscular. He had bruises on his face and looked pretty beat up. "Hi, I'm your neighbor, Bryan 'neo namco' Anderson, you just moved in" Bryan said.

"Uh yeah?" Ash nodded slowly. Brock and Misty appeared behind him.

"I have something for each of you." Bryan said. He handed Ash head phones, Brock a hot dog and Misty a picture of Derek Jeter.

"Ooh I love Derek Jeter!" Misty squealed.

Bryan snapped his fingers and swirled his index finger at Ash. "I know where you look familiar, your that poke'mon trainer on TV the other day and your fly was open."

"What?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Bryan ignored him and handed him a picture. "Oh and here's a cartoon drawing of me"

Ash took the picture. He and his friends looked at it. It was a stick figure drawing. Ash threw it in the near by trash bin after too long.

"Let me show you around this city" Bryan offered.

"Oh that's ok-yah!" Ash said before being dragged to the car by Bryan. Brock and Misty were wide eyed at this unusual new character. "Don't just stand there you hicks, come on with."

Bryan took them to all the places he knew in the city. He then took them to his spawning grounds, the mall. "Here's our famous White City Mall" Bryan said standing at the table in the middle of the food court.

"Who cares? I'll probably never come here again" Ash said.

Then a beeping noise came from Bryan's watch "Oh! Happy Days is on!" Bryan shouted happily, then ran out of the mall. Ash, Brock, Misty, and pikachu starred at him and sat down at the center table.

* * *

ALLUSIONS: 

.the restaurant 'Viridian Grub' comes from another fic of Neo Namco's called 'Secrets'

.White City's name is based off the White City from Pokemon Stadium 2 for the Nintendo 64.

.When Professor Oak gives Ash a dictionary, it's a reference to all the times he gives him a poke'dex when stating a new journey.

.the song 'we are the champions' by Queen, which played after Ash became a pokemon master, often plays after a professional sports team wins a championship at home.

. "Now that i'm ten I can finally get my pokemon license. I Max, pledge to be the greatest pokemon master...of all time!" Max's pledge line is the same Ash used before he started his pokemon journey.

.When Max tells Ash he has important news Ash replies with "Case closed?" a reference to the anime series 'Case Closed' in which the main character looks like Max.

TRIVIA:

.This series is a revised/re-written/re-submitted version of the original 'Pokemon People' which was improperly written. It can now be found under the title 'The Old Pokemon People Fic'

.When Ash calls Misty the fourth most beautiful girl in the world, a future line was supposed to reveal who the other three girls were: Melody, Dawn, and Jessica Alba. This was cut from the final re-write

.Also, after Ash calls Misty the fourth most beautiful girl, Misty slapped him. This was cut from all dubs because the censors thought it was too violent and would encourage kids to slap each other.

.The note above is a reference to the first episode of Pokemon in which Misty slapped Ash, but was cut from the American dub.

.when Delia says "Oh wow, the first trophy to put in the case" after Ash becomes pokemon master is a false statement, because Ash beat the orange crew and won a trophy that he gave to her.

.the character Bryan Anderson is an OC of the series' creator. His name is based off of an ex player from the Arizona Diamondbacks, the writer's home baseball team.

.Brian Anderson is a very common name. There are a couple baseball players named after him, a football player, a pro skater, a guitarist, and a scientist.

.Bryan's middle name 'neo namco' comes from two things. Neo was a pokemon trading card booster pack name, and namco comes from the game company that made Pacman.

.The author got his pen name from Bryan's middle name.

NOTES:

.This episode first aired on 8-28-07

.Nancy Cartwright plays the voice of Raichu

.John Redcorn from King Of The Hill guest starred as Brack.

. these notes are very similar to those for TV episodes on the site 'tv dot com'.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pokemon People's. I can promise you that this series will get better and funnier as it moves along. I guarantee it. Please stay tuned and review if you want it to continue, or at least think it might have a chance as it develops._

_Hope you original fans enjoyed this one especially. This re-submition was for you!!!_


	2. Gettin' Hit On

**Poke'mon People's**

chapter two

At the White City Mall, two familiar people are shopping. Misty stood in a clothing store called Kacey's. She held up a pair of brown pants in front of a mirror. "These pants are perfect for Brock."

"Are you buying those pants for your boyfriend?" a guy standing behind her asked. The guy had spiky blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a tall average sized guy.

"NO. and if I had one it wouldn't be you." she turned around and glared at him.

"Ooooooooh!" came from the audience(other people in the store)

"Hmpf. Well-I-never!" the guy turned and walked away.

Ash too was in his favorite part of the mall, the food court. He stood in front of a McDonalds, ordering food from the lady behind the counter. She wore a yellow shirt beneath a long, red apron with a big yellow M on the front. She had blue eyes and messy, wavy, dyed white hair, and wore red lip stick. She appeared to be in her late teens(17-19) She kind of looked like a barbie doll.

"Super size me, McDonald's lady." Ash winked at her.

"My name is Mini. Now what could I get for you?" she asked with a big teeth showing grin.

"Um yeah. Could I get a container of french frys...um...um, a...um a big mac, um...a coke...um...and one more big mac..um." he finally spat out

"So you want the meal and an extra big mac?" Mini asked, getting ready to type in the order.

"Um...um...uh sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Hey your cute." a girl behind Ash said. She was a hot brunette, nothing more to say.

"Yes I know." Ash turned around holding a burger in his hand "It is one cute big mac. Cute as a button."

the girl started laughing "Hahahahahahaha. Your so funny, Ash. L-O-L"

"Wha? How do you know my name?" Ash asked, with extremely wide eyes.

"Everyone knows you. Your the pokemon master. Your world famous." she poked him in the stomach.

Ash chuckled "Really? World famous? Wow. That's coo. That's coo. Know what I be sayin' holmes?"

"I'm Mellow-D." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm hungry." Ash rubbed his stomach.

"Here's your food Mr. Ketchum." Mini slid his tray of food forward.

Ash picked it up and began walking.

"Want to eat with me?" Mellow D asked.

"Nooooo, I want to eat on the way to the place I'm going." Ash replied, continuing to walk, leaving a confused Mellow D behind.

"Oook?" she raised an eyebrow.

_It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
_(once againt this is by U2)

episode 2: **Gettin' Hit On**

back at the house they just moved into, Bryan stands, looking through the peep hole of the door. Then he rang the door bell. Raichu was also with him.

Brock soon answered the door "Ahh." he was startled by the guy's appearance

"Hi is the hot girl there?" Bryan asked, and leaned his back against the side of the house.

"Uh...no."

"Let me come into your home and get to know each other." Bryan and raichu walked into the house, without being welcomed in. Brock shrugged his shoulders, shut the door, and walked into the living room to see Bryan and his pokemon staring at pikachu.

"What the hell?" Bryan stared at it with confusion.

"You don't know what a pikachu is?" Raichu asked "It's my previous evolution stage."

"Oh great. You better hope I don't remember that or something good might be forced from my memory." Bryan shook a fist at his pokemon.

"Like what?" Raichu smiled and crossed his arms, the two starred into each other's eyes.

"Like...I don't remember...what I remember."

"Uh, so are we gonna get to know each other?" Brock asked, taking a seat on a brown couch.

Bryan sighed "I wish I had a couch. But all I've got is a broken down chair I found at the dump."

"I'm sorry. If we had an extra couch i'd certianlly let you have one." Brock felt sorry for the guy, who was clearly poor.

"Nah that's ok. I'll just steal one from someone later. That's where I get all my stuff from. Someone else." Bryan took a seat on the floor indian style.

"So tell me about your self." Brock said

"Uh ok. My name is Bryan 'neo namco' Anderson. I have many brothers and sisters. My family is known as the 'Un' family because everyone's names are like mine. Bryan, Fryon, Dumbon, Jason, Ryan, Bobon, Tobon, and so on. When I was little, my mom killed my dad in his sleep because he snored too loud. Now she's on the run from the law. I like the show 'Happy Days.' I like to eat food. My favorite colors are blue and black. I like wearing talismans. I like money. I like bombs and fireworks. I'm always the last to go to sleep at night and always the first to wake up in the morning. And I have a very short attention-is that a girl?" he asked, pointing to a framed photo on the wall of Tracy.

"No. he just has a girl's name. Tracy" Brock replied

"It's also an actor's name. But he can pull it off cuz he's black. So anyways. Now you tell me about your self."

"Ok. So it all started awhile ago..." Brock started.

* * *

"Hey Misty, I got Brock a birthday present." Ash ran up to her by the exit of the mall. She stood by a drinking fountain. 

"Good. But i'm gonna do some shopping for myself now so you can go to some more stores." Misty told him, her hands full of shopping bags.

"Good because I really didn't get anything for him. I'll be glad to take credit for something you got him though." he offered.

"No. you've got plenty of money. Go get him something." Misty pointed in the direction of the stores.

"Fine! I will. You'll be sorry though." he stomped off with his fists clenched.

"That boy aint right. Uh heh-heh-heh. Oh lord." she smiled and got a drink from the drinking fountain.

"Excuse me, miss. Need some help carrying those bags?" she heard a male voice ask.

She turned around to see the same guy from earlier. "Listen. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I just got to this city and-"

"Who says I'm hitting on you? I just want to help carry your bags." he said.

"Are you a straight guy?" Misty asked, her arms crossed, but still holding her bags.

"Yeah."

"Do you go to church?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like Cold Play?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"Then your trying to get in my pants!" she yelled, and took off towards the stores.

"Well yeah, but...No-no-no. You got it all wrong. I just want-"

"I've heard em all before, dude. After all I am a hot chick. I've heard all the lines." she continued walking off, leaving the guy saddened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was in the arcade. He was playing 'Shake Your Booty' a dance game, in which you match the steps given on the monitor 

_Shake shake shake, shake shake shake,  
Shake your booty! Shake your booty!  
Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake,  
Shake your booty! Shake your booty _('Shake Your Booty' by KC and the Sunshine Band)

people all gathered around to see this tragedy. He wasn't getting any of the steps right. "What a fool." "he dances like a robot" "Better luck next year" were just a few of the things people shouted out, all censored of course.

When the game ended, Ash walked out of the arcade, extremely sad. "I've failed...failed them all." he lowered his hat, to shield his eyes, but due to that he walked into a garbage can "Ahh" knocking it, and himself over.

"Ah-hahahahaha." a guy pointed and laughed, along with many others "You can't even get your own steps right."

"Leave me alone." Ash got up off the floor.

"Hey look at me im a pokemon master." a guy started walking around like a drunk, stumbling and walking into people.

"But your not a pokemon master. I am." Ash pointed to himself. "I am!" Then he ran off crying.

He ran until he got inside a store to hide. "Whew. I lost them." he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hmm...sure is a lot of pink and white and black around here." he noticed he was sitting against a wall. There were bras and panties and lingerie everywhere.

"That's it. Brock likes girls. Maybe I should buy him some girl underwear. He's always talking about stealing and sniffing them." he started taking bras and panties off hooks, when he bumped into another person.

"Hey bitch, watch where your-oh Ash. What are you doing here?" MellowD asked, blushing. She hid the items in her hands.

"I'm getting my friend, Brock, some birthday gifts." he explained, while resuming his panties raid.

"Oh. But isn't Brock a boy's name?" she asked, still blushing

"Yeah. But he likes girls, so I figure I should get him some girl stuff." he said. Then he saw the red bra and panties she was wearing, and imagined her wearing nothing but that 'Woah.' he thought 'Brock always told me when you see a girl's underwear you can imagine her wearing it. I never thought it was true.'

"Well, I'm gonna go try this stuff on." she said, and walked to the 'Victoria's Secret changing room.'

"I wonder what's so secret about that changing room. Maybe there's more inside than she wants us to know..." he started to have a fantasy

-MellowD walks into the dressing room, where the 'Shake Your Booty' dance machine was, playing music. There were various pokemon fighting, and it rained cheese burgers. -

Ash's fantasy came to an end "Cooool."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the mall. Team Rocket lowered their meowth balloon on to a handicapped parking zone. "We'll split up." Jessie said 

"I'll take game shops." James called

"No. you'll take furniture stores, and I take game shops." Meowth argued.

"And I get department stores. It's settled. Everyone better do a good job of pick pocketing." Jessie and Meowth ran inside the mall enthusiastically, with Meowth adding "I should do well, considering I have a New Yoke accent."

James sighed, and slowly walked in. "Just my luck. I get stuck with the lame furniture shop." he said depressed "It brings back childhood memories. My mother owned a furniture shop."

He walked inside a furniture shop called 'Furniture Shop.' "Simple title." James commented. As soon as he entered, his eyes spotted something to his liking.

He gasped "A couch shaped like a turtle?! Ooh!" there it was. A turtle couch. It's body was yellow, and the shell was a mix of green, blue, and yellow spots.

"Ah, I see you've laid your eyes on our exquisite turtle couch. It is the most comfortable couch in the world and it has several storage compartments for hiding beer and naughty mags." an employee described it.

"I'll take it-i'll take it! Eeeeh!" James fantasized of himself lying on the couch in his white briefs, and him drinking lemonade. Back in reality, he had a blush spread across his face.

* * *

Brock meanwhile was telling his new neighbor about the things he liked "And breeding, and vests, and cooking, and cleaning, and girls, and I had a girlfriend named Ganene." 

"Woah-woah-woah-WOAH! Are you a fagadellick?" Bryan asked.

"No. I just said I like girls." Brock replied

"Your gay because a straight man would never have to say he likes girls. It's always assumed a guy is straight until he says 'fabulous', watches a movie over a sport, or listens to Cold Play." Bryan explained.

"Sorry-sorry. I didn't know. Wont happen again. I'm straight though." Brock said.

"Let me be the first to tell you not to drink beer, because it kills your brain. I'm dumb, and wouldn't want that to happen to you." Bryan warned him.

"What's with the random-ness?" Brock asked, taking a sip of beer.

"I'm stupid. Would you pay attention? Geez." Bryan gritted his teeth, and took a sip of beer himself.

"Why are you stupid?" Brock asked.

"Well...I didn't go to school, and I was dropped on my head a couple of times right after I was born. That doesn't include the third time...'s"

"Oh...makes sense." Brock said, his eyes fixated upwards.

Then Bryan took out a ziplock bag, with something white filling it half way up. He then noticed Brock looking in his direction, so he quickly hid the bag.

Brock shook his head a few times, and looked at the TV. Then, an evil, small, black character appeared on Bryan's left shoulder. He looked like the 'Blind' skate board logo. He was the evil conscience

"Oh hey, Blind. What's up?" Bryan asked.

"I want you to rob this place." he said in a very evil voice. Bryan thought about it. Then on his right shoulder appeared a small blue character. He looked like Achilles from the animated movie, Hercules.

"Oh hey, See. What's up?" Bryan asked.

"You musn't rob." See said in a very innocent voice "You must kill the squinting man." his voice turned evil.

"Later you guys, now shoo." he swiped at his shoulders with both hands. Brock raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of shoes. Where'd mine go?" he looked at his bare feet, then shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Back at the mall, Misty was in the 'Pink' store, which constantly played Pink songs over the radio, and displayed pink items found on the Pinkon Island of pink pokemon. "Ooh, sure is a lot of pink." she thought. 

"Please let me explain about earlier, miss." her stalker said.

"Err. Go away." she waved him off with her hand.

"But-but-but-"

"Don't make me cranky. You wont like me when i'm cranky. And i'm talking period time cranky." she threatened. "Four days away." she blushed

the man sighed, and walked off. Misty bought her self some pink apparel and headed on her way.

Ash too continued on his way, with MellowD on his side. "Where you going?" she asked.

"I un-oh." Ash replied with shrugged shoulders.

"Want to come to my house?" she asked

"Nah. I have some chores to do at home." he replied 'Have to go relieve.' he thought 'This girl is making me hot. I'm not gonna go to her house and be tortured by waiting to go home and finally have release. That would be crazy.'

MellowD sighed, as they walked by a group of nerdy looking boys and girls. "Hmm? What should we call this?" one boy asked.

"How about mall shipping?" a girl suggested.

"Ooh" they all started writing it down in a notebook "Genius" "Yeah" "Wow" "Brilliant" the mixed replies came out to be.

"I think McDonald's shipping will go farther." a girl said.

A guy walked by, wearing a white shirt that read 'Neo Namco' in bad hand writing(as bad as his writing). "Ugh. When will people learn. Stupid shipping nerds." he rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

* * *

Bryan continued searching for his shoes in the kitchen, where Brock was starting to cook. The door to the house was open, where Raichu and Pikachu both ran outside, laughing and playing. Then a very muscular man, who looked like the Hulk, only not as green appeared. 

"Mail man. Maaaail maaan." he said with a very girly voice. Similar to that of Michael Jackson.

Brock walked to the door, no longer intimidated by the seemingly wussy guy. "I have mail for you." the mail man handed him an envelope.

"Speaking of gay." Bryan walked up behind Brock. "Our mail man is gay."

"Really?" Brock asked.

"You bet your bulging crotch I am." he giggled, and walked off.

Brock blushed "Uh, that's not a bulge. That's the zipper flap...thing. Ugh."

"You don't have to lie anymore. He's gone." Bryan said.

A hot girl walking down the street, blond hair, big double D's caught Brock's eye. He quickly ran up to her. "Hey your hot."

"And your ugly." she quickly responded, and kept on walking, leaving a frowning Brock behind.

"Ha ha that means your gay." Bryan grinned.

Pikachu and Raichu continued chasing eachother around the house when a man in gray, and black approached them. He had nicely combed black hair, and a black beard, no sideburns.

"Excuse me, but hitting on girls isn't permitted in this neighborhood." he said, with a finger in the air.

"Who are you? The neighborhood watcher?" Brock asked, and chuckled.

"Yes. I am the official Neighborhood Watcher, and I live right across the street from you. I spy on the neighbors, using binoculars and telescopes." he explained.

"I hate this guy." Bryan whispered into Brock's ear.

"My name is Derek Stock. You may address me as Mr. Stock."

"Ok. My name is-"

"Brock 'Takeshi' Slate. You have ten brothers and sisters, your mother is white trash whore, and faked her own death so she wouldn't have to take care of her kids, but returned so she could get some of that good loving from your father, Flint. You live here with Ash 'Preston' Ketchum and Misty 'Kasumi, William, Dunbar, Yawa' Waterflower and a pikachu. You spend countless hours in your room using 'me' time and your guilty pleasure is eating pokemon food." Stock said to a T.

"Wow. Your good...what's the meaning of life?" Brock asked, and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I don't know everything. My job is to patrol this neighborhood. So don't hit on girls anymore." Stock replied, and then noticed some figures in the distance, blackened because the son was behind him. "Oh no. The Scooter Squad. See ya later." he ran into his house across the street, which was much bigger than the other houses on the block.

"What's the 'scooter squad'?" Brock asked.

"It's just a bunch of punk ass kids. One of them is my bully who swore revenge on me ever since I ran him over with my car. He shouldn't have been in that crosswalk though." Bryan explained, glaring towards the squad.

Four teenage boys pulled up in front of them on scooters. Two of them wore all red, one wearing an all red glove. Another wore all gray, and the leader wore all green, and had the most pimped out scooter of them all. "Hey, BY-on!" the leader greeted

"Err. I hate when you call me that. Stop it, please." Bryan begged.

"Not until you go back in time and don't run over me with your car." he said.

"But...I don't wanna. It was fun."

"Whose your boyfriend?" the green kid teased.

"Oh. Brock-Jason. Jason-Brock." Bryan introduced them to eachother.

"Charmed." Brock stuck out a fist to fist pump. Jason hawked up some drool and spit on to Brock's fist. "Hey! I use this on my self." he wiped it off on the ground.

"Today, you dine in hell!" Jason pulled out a baseball bat from his back pack.

Bryan wasn't sure what to do, he looked back and fourth for an answer. Then he saw the gay mail man, making a drop off not too far away. He ran to him, pulled out a magazine, and ran back to the kids. "I have a Play Girl. I know you like it!" he showed it to them.

"Run!" Jason yelled, and Bryan chased them off while he held up the magazine. The boys went as fast as they could to escape on their scooters.

"This, is, madness!" one of the kids in red yelled.

* * *

Ash was speed walking towards the mall's exit, MellowD right behind him. "Slow down, Ash." 

"Ahh." he kept going, seeing the bright light shining in from the exit/entrance. "Gotta keep going, no matter what happens."

as he reached the end, a familiar girl appeared "Hi, Ash."

"Dawn?" he stopped, now in between her and MellowD.

"Whose this whore?" MellowD asked.

"Whore? I'll have you know I've only had about ten boyfriends." Dawn angrily replied. The two girls were in each other's face.

"Only whores wear skirts!" the two gritted their teeth.

"Only cool girls wear skirts." Ash said. Then it came it him 'Yes. Now's my chance.' he thought, and took off running out of the mall.

Misty came approaching the same exit, still being followed by her stalker. "Look, man. You better stop following me or I'm gonna-"

"Before you finish, can I at least finish what I've wanted to say since the very start of this whole thing?" he asked.

"Err, fine." Misty put her hands on her hips. "Commence words."

"The whole time, I was trying to tell you that I'm poor. I'm a bum with no home. In the winter I have to sleep in the sewer." he explained.

"I...I had no idea." Misty frowned, and became saddened, and upset at her self.

"I wanted to ask if maybe you wouldn't mind sparing me those pants you bought. They're my size." he said, kicking the floor with his foot.

"Oh...well..." she took a photo of Brock out of her red purse, he was smiling in the photo. Then she looked to the bum, and back and fourth she continued to look. "Ah hell, I guess so." she took the brown pants out of the shopping bag and handed them to him.

"Thank you kindly, miss. so...can I quadruple asteric you as well?" asked, hopingly.

"No." she turned and left the mall, meeting Ash outside.

"Come on, Mist. I have to get home to relieve my self." Ash took her hand and ran towards home.

* * *

Bryan had chased the Scooter Squad into Upper White City Park, and then into Central. It was a very big park, lots of sport's fields and courts, and trees everywhere, bench's galore. And as usual a ton of trash cans, with piles of trash next to them. 

"Well. I think they lost me." Bryan wiped his face with the magazine he held. "Ahh! Play Girl!" he threw it on to a pile of trash near a garbage can. Then something big was spotted by his eye. A giant meowth balloon peeked out over some trees. "Hmm." he scratched his chin and wandered over to it.

When he got there he saw a turtle shaped couch in the balloon. "Weird. A giant turtle riding a cat head balloon."

out in an open field, Jessie, James, and Meowth were running around like wild, celebrating that they collectively pick pocketed $500 from mall goers. "This is our greatest achievement in six years!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Get da picker nick basket from da balloon which looks like me, Jimmy boy." Meowth ordered.

"Your the talker." James saluted him and ran off to the balloon. When he got there he let out a loud squeal "Eeeeeeeh! I'm scared, really-really scared. I don't wanna go-I don't wanna go-I dont wanna gooo!" he fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"What's wrong, James?" Jessie and Meowth ran to him.

"My collector's $2,000 turtle couch has been stolen!" he screamed, grabbing Jessie's shirt.

She pulled away from him "What?! You bought a $2,000 couch when you know we're in debt?!" she grabbed his neck and strangled him.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, but it was so cute." he said as he was being strangled.

We now pan to the couch, being dragged in the dirt "Man, it's hard dragging couch's." Bryan said, exhausted.

* * *

He eventually got it back home, and set it in his living room. "This is gonna go nice here." he said, looking around at his turtle TV remote, and turtle fridge. 

"Was that guy just dragging a giant turtle?" Ash asked, as he and Misty walked up to their house, carrying mall shopping bags.

"I dont know." Misty unlocked the door and they walked inside to the living room where they saw Brock sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey ya, Brock." Misty smiled and waved "We just went birthday shopping for you."

"Did you get me a fleshlight?" he asked.

"No." Misty shook her head

"I got you a way cool flashlight though." Ash pulled it out of his bag. "You can make different shapes by adding different lenses. Like a UFO."

Brock sighed. "Oh well, I've been meaning to want a flashlight."

"Now there's nothing left to do but relieve my self." Ash said.

"Ash! Don't say things like that out lou...d." Misty watched as Ash took off his shoes and socks and sat next to Brock on the couch.

"Oh yeah, that's relief." he crossed his legs, and stretched. "Relief after a long day walking around the mall."

"Ganene liked that, cuz she ended up getting blisters. And you know how she likes that." Brock added, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Ow." he rubbed the spot "So what is a fleshlight anyways?"

"Ask Jeeves, Ash. Ask Jeeves." Brock said, and nudged his friend again.

Misty rolled her eyes, and took her bags to her room.

* * *

TRIVIA: 

.Ash's style of ordering food with long pauses and the repeated use of the word 'um' resembles the writer's mother when she orders food.

.When Brock bashes his friend Tracy for having a girl's name, Bryan says a male actor as the same name. He is reffering to Tracy Jordan.

.MellowD's name comes from Melody(Pokemon the Movie 2000)

.Mistakes were made

ALLUSIONS:

.When Ash tells Mini to super size him, it is a reference to the documentary 'Super Size Me'

.the 'Shake Your Booty' dance machine is a parody of 'Dance Dance Revolution' dancing machine.

.the store Misty went to that sold pink products is a reference to an episode of pokemon where there was an island known as 'Pinkon Island'. Pink colored pokemon lived there.

.Bryan's bad side resembles the Blind wheels skate board logo, and his 'good' side resembles Achilles from the animated Hercules film.

.The story with James where he buys the turtle couch is a reference to the magickarp he bought in the first season of pokemon.

.The mail man's line " Mail Man. Maaaail Maaan." is similar to that of Jim Carrey's line at the beginning of 'The Cable Guy'

.James' line "I dont wanna go-i dont wanna go-I dont wanna gooo!" is from an episode of Pokemon where he was under the spell of Ghastly.

NOTES:

.this episode first aired on: 8-29-07

. first episode to have multiple stories going on at once(if you dont count the going away party in episode 1)

.This episode marks the introductions of reaccuring characters, Mini the McDonald's lady, the gay mail man, Mr. Stock the neighborhood watcher, Bryan's consince's Blind and See, and Jason and the Scooter Squad.

.When the group of nerdy boys and girls ponders over what to name the shipping for Ash and MellowD, it is the writer expressing his frustration against people like them. Some of them might be you.

.Series' creator Neo Namco guest stars

.Brock asked his friends if they got him a fleshlight for his birthday. Neo Namco owns a fleshlight.

_That was episode 2. Not the best comedy, not the best romance, not the best story. I know all these things. I'm telling you as this moves along things will get better. So chill out and stay tuned. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review. even those that dont have accounts can review you know. I'm not a jerk like some writers. But I am a jerk in other ways._

_Ah, now to relieve my self...from typing this stuff. My hands are worn out from typing_


	3. It's No FAIR For Ash

**Poke'mon People's**

chapter three

a sound asleep Ash Ketchum lies in his bed, drooling. His alarm clock reads 11:59am...12:00pm-12:00-12:00-12:00 it flashes and beeps, waking Ash up "What? I didn't touch your picnic basket." he sat straight up in bed, his hair more messed up than usual. "Oh." he put on his pikachu slippers and walked down stairs to the kitchen "Yaaaawn." he stretched, and saw Misty sitting at the table, eating bread and Brock in front of the stove cooking.

"Good afternoon, Ash." Misty flashed him a smile

'Wish she'd flash me something more of the round shaped variety. In two's though.' he thought "Oh, uh...good morning."

"It's the afternoon, Ash. Afternoon." Misty corrected him.

"What-ever!" he pulled out a chair across from her and sat down.

"Here you guy's are. My famous chicken salad." Brock carried platters of food to the table, and handed them their bowls.

"Salad, oh man." Ash whined "I'll just eat around the leaves and eat chicken." he dug in with his fork. "What's so famous about it anyways?"

"I don't know. Just eat it, ok." Brock shook his head, and dug in to his famous chicken salad.

"Ding-dong!" a familiar voice exclaimed from outside the door "Ding-dong!"

"It's probably another fan looking for an autograph. All though technically this would be the first one." Ash got out of his chair and answered the door. Bryan was standing there, waving with a big grin.

"Hey guys. Thought i'd come in and have breakfast." he said, walking in past Ash and to the table.

"It's actually lunch time, Bryan." Brock corrected

"Tomato-tomotto." Bryan shrugged, and dug into an extra bowl of salad that happened to be situated in front of the lone empty chair.

"Ash, aren't you gonna come back to the table and eat?" Misty asked, seeing he was still standing at the open door.

"Oh yeah." he started back to the table when-

"Not so fast." a Michael Jackson voice said "Your needed at the door."

Ash turned around to see a big ridiculously muscular man standing there, wearing a blue mail man out fit, with very short shorts. "Woah. Are you the Hulk?"

"Do I look mad to you, silly?" he laughed "hehehehehe. Any doodle. Ooh, doodle. this is for you." he handed Ash an envelope.

"Thanks." he took the envelope to the kitchen table. "Can you read it, Mist? My fingers smell like chicken."

"I don't see what that has to do with reading, but sure." she took the envelope and opened it up, then she took out a note. "It says here that you have to write an auto-biography on your pokemon journey and send it to the pokemon league where it will be published."

"Awesome. I always wanted to write a story about my life. It will be like a fan fic." Ash happily said.

"Ash, fan fics are stories based on characters in movies, TV shows, and video games." Misty informed him

"Tomato-tomotto." Ash yanked the note away from her.

"Well my work here is done." Bryan got up from the table and walked out the still-open door.

"Hey, that jerk ate all my food!" Ash yelled, seeing all his food was gone.

episode 3: **It's No Fair For Ash**

_It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away, beautiful day..._

"I can't believe that jerk ate my food. Now I have to eat what he didn't...the salad." he stuck a fork of salad into his mouth "How is this supposed to satisfy me, how? It's not chicken, it's not nothing." he shoved his bowl forward.

"We have to start locking that door." Misty said "The other day he walked in and took a magnet off our fridge and took it over to his house."

"It was the good magnet too." Brock shook his head and crossed his arms in disgust.

Then the one of which they speak of walked back into their house "Hey guys." Bryan started "Today is the last day the fair is in town."

"Oh cool"-"Neat"-"That sounds like fun" Ash/Brock/Misty said in unison

"That was weird. We usually always say the same thing in unison." Brock said

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed

"Ash." Misty called

"Oh great. Your gonna remind me of something again aren't you?" Ash rolled his eyes

"You can't go to the fair. You have to stay here and write your fan fic. It's due by the end of the day." Misty did indeed remind him.

"Aw man. This sucks." Ash pouted, and sat back down in his chair, with his arms crossed.

"See ya!" Brock/Misty/Bryan said in unison, and walked out the door

"There. That time we got it right." we hear Brock say.

"Lousy abandoner's." Ash muttered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash still sat at the table, a blank paper in front of him, and a pencil in his mouth. "Think, Ash. Think." he sighed "It's a lot harder to reminisce than TV shows lead on." 

Pikachu and Raichu walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "Hey, Ash." Raichu greeted him in his boyish, little kid voice.

"Oh hey, Raichu. I didn't know you could talk." Ash said in a bored tone

"Well I can."

"That's cool." Ash sighed again.

"What are you doing?" Raichu pulled up a chair next to the human

"I'm writing an autobiography about my pokemon journey. But i dont remember much. What with all the head clonks and all. And I have a low intelligence quotient."

"Aw, that's too bad." Raichu frowned.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu, who now stood on Ash's shoulders, patted his master on the back.

"Thanks for the pat, Pikachu. But i'm afraid all the pats in the world aren't gonna help me now." Ash's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why so sad?" Raichu asked.

"The fair is in town and I'm stuck here writing this stupid story." he slammed his pencil on the table.

"Hey, don't say that. I'll try to help you the best I can." Raichu put a paw on Ash's hand.

"Ok." he smiled "...and I know your cute, but dont ever touch me again. After all you are a monster.

"Oh. ok." Raichu pulled his paw back. "And by the way I'm not a monster, I'm a pocket monster."

* * *

'the abandoner's' meanwhile arrived at the fair, having bought their tickets, they stood inside the fair grounds, looking around at all the stuff. Brock took this time to speak first "Ok. Bryan and Misty, you two partner up while I go hit on girls." he said, waving goodbye as he walked off. 

"Ah crap!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ewwwww." Bryan was totally disgusted with Misty's word choice. He wore a shirt that said 'Bitches know me cuz they know that i can (four letter word blurred out)' and he had a Nidoking fanny pack, which looked like a nidoking, ya have to zip open the mouth to put stuff inside.

"Ok listen." Misty rubbed her left cheek forcefully with her hand and glared at her partner "From what I've seen out of you since we met, your a trouble maker, AND an attention seeker. I want you to behave and act mature while we're here. Understand?"

"Yes...MOM!" he started to laugh "Hahahahahahaha."

"Don't call me that!" Misty grabbed the collar of his shirt and clenched it.

"Can I call you Hottie?" he asked with a grin.

"I know it's a compliment, but no." she released him from her grasp, and walked off.

Bryan quickly caught up with her "How about Clenchy? Scrawny? Red? May? Dawn?"

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Misty stopped and glared at him, her arms crossed.

"Cross those arms any tighter and your breasts are gonna shoot out your back." Bryan laughed

"That's it. If you make one more stupid observation or name suggestion, my knee is gonna meet the middle of your junk!" she threatened

"I left my garbage at home though." Bryan pointed back with his thumb.

"Errrr!" Misty turned around and stomped off with her fists clenched.

* * *

Ash still sat at the kitchen table, with a blank page, trying to remember his journey. "Damn it. Why does the fair have to be in town now? Why not after I finish my book?" he asked, several seconds went by before he answered himself "Because this is the time the fair is in town, that's it." 

"Hey, Ash. Still can't remember what happened on your journey?" Raichu asked, walking into the room with pikachu.

"No. i'm too depressed about not being able to go to the fair. For once i'd like to have fun. All I did was work-work-work-work on my pokemon adventure. Now I'm a pokemon master and here i am, working on my autobiography. It's not fair."

"Geez. There's no need for so much dialog." Raichu said with wide eyes

"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement

"I've gotta go to the fair." Ash got out of his chair and headed to the door

"Wait." Raichu quickly went after him and pulled his pant leg. "I know what would help you."

"Really?" Ash looked down and smiled

"I play the guitar. Me and Bryan both play, we're kind of an amateur band me and him. Maybe music will help." he suggested.

"Well, I don't see how that would help. But it's worth a shot." Ash bent over and shook the pokemon's paw.

Minutes later, Ash was back at the table, and Raichu was playing a small, red guitar. "We all live, in a pokemon world. Pokemon!" he sang "I want to be the greatest master of them all. Po-ke-mon!"

Ash's head filled with visions from his past pokemon adventures. He saw his first day out on his journey, when he met his friends, and team rocket. The pokemon he caught, and the badges he won.

* * *

Another trio was also at the fair, two wearing boots and long gloves, the other a clothe-less fur ball. "Ooooh! I want a cotton candy!" James' eyes lit up with excitement. 

"We can't waste money. We have to STEAL people's money. And since mostly dimwits go to these things, that shouldn't be too hard." Jessie said, eye-ing the many morons walking by.

"We also should steal some of dem giant stuffed bears people sometimes win." Meowth suggested.

"Why's that?" Jessie asked.

"Because. Imagine da boss receiving one of doze tings from us. Imagine what he'd say." Meowth fantasized, and uses his Giovanni impersonation "I'm so glad Meowth and his friends got me dis giant stuffed bear. Now when I go to sleep, I wont be so lonely. I'll call him 'meowth' cuz he's so sweet and cuddly."

"Your fantasies are getting worse and worse as the years go by." Jessie shook her head "Tsk-tsk."

"Yeah." James laughed "Your fantasies are The Simpsons of fantasies."

"Mutter-mutter." Meowth muttered

"What was that?" James asked

"MUTTER!" he jumped up and scratched him across the face

"Ow! My makeup!" he ran off crying.

* * *

Brock walked through the fair grounds, looking in every which way for a hot girl to hit on. Then he came to the 'world's largest totodile' cage. A hot chick was there, taking people's tickets. He ran to her 

"Excuse me, cutie. I was wondering if I could (bleep) you?" he raised his eye brows several times.

"What? I couldn't hear you. There's a truck backing up a mile down the street." she said.

Brock clenched his fists and waited for the truck to stop slowly backing up. "I said 'court' by the way, not the other word."

"What (bleep) word?" she asked

"I'll (bleep) you after the (bleep) truck (bleep) stops! I said 'tell' after the first 'I' not the other word." (bleep)

* * *

back to Misty and Bryan. The two walked through the grounds, looking for something to do. "We will ride the Tasmanian Devil!" Bryan exclaimed. 

"What is that?!" Misty asked loudly

"A giant spinning bucket." Bryan simply replied. Misty raised an eyebrow "Come, i'll show you." he grabbed her arm and ran in the direction of the taz-devil.

Misty gasped when she saw it. Indeed there was a very large spinning bucket, about the size of a house...blue in color. There was a long line of people waiting to get on the ride known as 'The Tasmanian Devil'

"So...what exactly is this thing? And i don't want the bucket answer."

"Well..." Bryan started "It's a giant spinning bucket. People go inside. A few at a time. The bucket spins wildly and crazily, as if someone is sticking their hand inside and spinning it from the inside. Except the spinning is actually done with some kind of technology. And there's no seat belts, so people often go flying." he explained. Misty's eyes were very wide, and about to get even wider

she watched as a man was thrown from the bucket and went flying off into the distance, where they saw him crash into a building, bounce off, and land on one of the many nets hanging in the air. The people in line all cheered.

"This seems dangerous." Misty commented.

"Keep your jerk-ass comments to your self." Bryan replied.

"As I commit suicide, i'm gonna have fun." a skinny teen boy who looked like he was on meth said, getting on the ride. The people cheered for him.

"Well if it isn't By-on." a jerk-ass voice behind Bryan said.

Bryan turned around to see Jason and his gang. "What do you three queers want?"

"There are four of us." one of the kids in red reminded him. He quickly received a smack on the back of his head by the kid wearing one red glove

"I'm not a queer you queer. But anyways yeah, there aren't three STRAIGHT guys. There are four."

"I don't count the shy kid. They don't count as part of any group." Bryan crossed his arms.

The shy kid in gray blushed. Then Jason asked "What does being shy have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything. That's why." he gritted his teeth.

"What's with the fighting?" Misty asked

"He's mad cuz I have bigger junk than he does." Bryan told her.

"That's not why. It's because you ran me over with the car you stole from your brother. You ended up stealing his house...you big jerk." Jason explained "And whose the chick? She's hot."

"This is my g-f. Or girlfriend for any old people that might be listening to this conversation." Bryan told them

"Hey! I am not!" Misty yelled

Bryan grabbed her and leaned in and whispered "Just go along with it."

"Let's see you two kiss then." Jason smirked.

"All right. You heard the man." Bryan puckered up.

"Ew no." Misty turned her head

"Please. I promise i'll make it up to you later by having sex with you." to this he received a slap in the face. "Ow. What did you do that for, red head?"

"That was me who slapped you." a black haired girl said, standing right in front of him. She had a red bandanna around her forehead, she had big brown eyes, big eye lashes, big red lips, a red shirt on and black short shorts. And black shoes. She looked like a Bratz girl.

"Ok. Then why did YOU slap me, black head?"

"The name is Brat. And the reason I slapped you is because I hate it when guy's think of women as objects." she said in a teen girl voice.

"Sex objects." Bryan corrected. To this he received another hard slap across the face.

"We have brains too." Brat said.

"And boobs." Bryan added, and once again got slapped.

"How would you like it if every time you walked by a girl she said 'show me your...um...doodle.'?" she asked

"I'd be in heaven."

"Did someone say 'doodle'?" the mail man asked, appearing suddenly.

* * *

"On my first day as a pokemon trainer..." Ash began reminiscing about his first day. "I arrived early at Professor Oak's laboratory." 

"Ah, Ash. Your here so early. I'm mildly surprised." Oak greeted and welcomed him into the lab. "Choose any pokemon you want. Charmander, bulbasaur, squirtle. The choice is yours."

"No thanks, professor. I want a pikachu." Ash demanded.

"But Ash, that's not a traditional starter pokemon. In fact it's illegal to start out with a non-traditional starting pokemon."

"I don't care about illegal-ness. Pikachu's are a lot harder to tame, man! With that it will pump me up, and surely guide me on my path to becoming the greatest pokemon master...of all time!" he stuck his fist into the air

"Well, you sound very confident and awesome. Here you go. I hope you have a jolly good time with your new pokemon." Oak handed him the poke'ball.

Minutes later the two walked outside where the entire town waited, including Mrs. Ketchum and Gary. "Hey Ash." Gary started "Is it all right if I use your cheer leaders on my pokemon journey since your so educated on pokemon that you'll be a master in no time?"

"Sure, Gare. And take my car too. You'll need all the help you can get. I'm gonna do this the game boy way. Walking and the aid of flying on my bird pokemon. Pikachu will be able to use flash and light up entire caves. Should be pretty cool." he tossed Gary the keys, and he got into the car with Ash's cheer leaders.

"Oh Ash, we'll miss you." a flock of beautiful women mobbed him

"Don't worry, girls. I'll be back at the end of each season." and so he threw his back pack over his shoulder and walked down the path to the woods.

"There goes one great guy with one big doodle." one girl said.

"Later when I was in the woods, I called out pikachu." he called him out, and pikachu didn't look happy.

"Pika-pika-pika! Pikachu." he was about to shock his new trainer when Ash slapped him.

"Cut the crap, mouse! You and me are in this together. Your gonna do as I say!" Ash yelled

"Pika." Pikachu shook his head and shot out lightening bolts. One of the bolts hit a near by spearrow.

"Spearrow!" he cawed, and his flock came flying afterwards

"Look what you did, pikachu!" Ash took off running, with his pokemon following close behind.

They soon came across a river where a young red haired girl was being cornered by a gyarados. "Help me! Hellllp!" she screamed

"No need to fear. Ash is here." Ash pulled out a McDonald's cheeseburger from his pocket and ate it. Then he flexed his muscles, an entei appeared on his biceps and roared(Popeye theme plays). Then he charged the pokemon and punched it, sending it far-far away.

"Oh my hero!" Misty hugged him, and he hugged back, squeezing her butt cheeks."Ooh-hoo-hoo. Me likey." she licked her lips.

"Pika!" Pikachu called, he lay hurt about a hundred feet away in the grass. The spearrows were gaining on him.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Save him!" Misty closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch.

Pikachu shut his eyes as well, and braced himself for the damage. But Ash leapt over him and karate kicked all the bird pokemon into trees.

"You guys want more?" Ash glared at the birds. They all shook their heads and flew off.

"Oh Ash, i'm gonna follow you until your no longer so irresistibly handsome." Misty ran over and hugged him again.

"And that was my first day as a pokemon trainer." Ash finished the story.

"Wow." Raichu sat there at the table, using his paws to support his head on the table, he was very impressed. "Your amazing, Ash."

"Pikachu pika pi." pikachu shouted

"Pikachu says you were lying." Raichu translated. "He says you woke up late, and the only pokemon left was him, and you threw rocks at pidgey's, accidentally hit a spearrow, it got mad, called his flock, chased you to a river where a scrawny little girl saved you with her fishing pole, you stole her bike, rode into a field where the spearrows cornered you, and pikachu came to the rescue and shocked them all."

"Look. I'm just really upset about not being able to go to the fair so i'm trying to finish this as fast as possible with as little detail as i can get away with." Ash explained. "You know. Like a Neo Namco fic." he looks at the camera(you the reader) "Oh and he told me to say this: Please check out 'Secrets', 'Good Riddance', and 'High Spirit.' they'll really grav...i think he meant 'grab'...grab your soul." he finishes reading the note card.

back to Brock and his situation, the truck had stopped backing up now. "So what did you want to ask me?" the lady...asked.

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out on a date." Brock said 

"Ummmmm...no."

"Wha?" Brock frowned

"Next!" she shoved him inside the world's largest totodile tank after yanking his ticket from him.

Brock saw that there was a giant fake, plastic totodile. Kids were throwing pennies at it, and their moms were taking pictures of it. "Hmm...seems pretty stiff for something real." Brock rubbed his chin.

* * *

Jessie and Meowth sat at a bench, waiting for James to come back from using the restroom. "So...uh...is it that time of year for you?" Jessie asked. 

"Huh? What-you-mean?" Meowth asked back

"I dont know. Mating season, fur shedding season, ticks and fleas season."

"Oh dat kind of stuff. No-no. Right now i'm da 'gotta lick my crotch all da time' phase."

"Look whose back!" James yelled, appearing in front of them with three balloons.

"Ahh!" the two screamed when they saw what he had.

"Why are you so freaked out with those freaky expressions your giving my balloons?" he asked. He had two regular white balloons, and then one of those long hot dog style balloons...it was in between the two regulars. "Nothing like balloons at a fair." he pulled the strings down and sniffed the balloons.

"James...your balloons are...BALL-oons." Jessie blushed.

"Well duh. What else would they be? Square-oons? Although the middle balloon should have a different classification. Perhaps a stick-oon. Or something anyways." James finished. Both Jessie and Meowth were blushing and looking away from their dense friend.

Several men passing by covered their crotches with their hands and faced away from James. And when their backs were faced to him, they covered their butts with their hands.

* * *

"Well i have to admit that was a pretty fun ride." Misty said cheerfully, walking with Bryan "But shouldn't you go to the hospital. You did land on your head awkwardly." she noticed the big purple bump on the top of his head. 

"Nah. I always land on my head and i never stop dancing at odd times or in bizarre situations." he replied

Misty raised an eyebrow and decided she wouldn't ask or comment.

"Oh cool! Check out that ride!" Bryan pointed to 'Galaxy Ride'

"What's that?" Misty asked

"I dont know!" Bryan took her hand and ran to stand in line. When they got in line, a kid ran up to them, unattached Bryan's nidoking fanny pack and took off with it.

"Aren't you gonna stop that kid?" Misty asked, pointing.

"Eh. What are you gonna do." Bryan replied.

"You could chase after him."

"But that's Robby the robber. So it's cool."

"Oh...oook." Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, Bryan. I got straight A's this year." a teen said in a very nerdy voice.

"Good for you." Bryan crossed his arms and ignored him.

The kid wore a a purple sweater, yellow-orange pants, orange shoes, and had big brown bulging eyes. He looks an awful lot like Skeeter from the old Doug series. "I like your new head bump." he pointed to the bump on Bryan's head.

"Don't point to it please. That incredibly rude. At least that's what i would say if i was a wimp or gay." then he started dancing suddenly. "Dig that crazy rhythm of an anxious crowd getting restless." he commented on the crowd of people in line waiting to get on the ride. Misty blushed and covered her face with her right hand.

* * *

Ash had written some more stuff about his pokemon journey and took a sigh of relief. "I love relief." 

"So what else happened on your pokemon adventure, Ash?" Raichu asked.

"Well...I ran alot."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I ran too much...but not enough!" he suddenly jumped out of his chair and ran out of the house.

"Stop him!" Raichu shouted. He and pikachu chased after him.

"I have to go to the fair!" Ash yelled as he ran, but someone grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to stop. "Ow. My throat."

"Sorry. But I can't allow you to leave." a man with black hair said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the guy

"I'm Mr. Stock the neighborhood watcher." he introduced himself.

"My name is-"

"Ash 'Preston' Ketchum. You were born in Pallet Town and raised solo by your mother, Delia. Your best friend turned enemy turned friend again growing up is Gary Oak. His grandfather is Professor Oak who gave you your first pokemon, Pikachu. You two got off to a rocky start, but ended up becoming the best of buddies, and he led you to a pokemon master title. Oh and your dad's name is-" Stock was interrupted.

"Wow...my mom's name is Delia?" Ash asked.

"Yesss. But anyways, you can't just run off to the fair. You have to stay here and work on your autobiography. Someday future pokemon trainers will be reading it, and you'll be so happy...because you'll keep 45 percent of the money made for each copy sold."

"Oh all right. Sounds good." Ash shook Stock's hand and went back inside to finish up.

* * *

Brock walked the fair grounds, slouched down and kicking a coke can. "There's gotta be some hot slutty chicks around here somewhere." then he came to a stage where a guy with red hair was performing in front of an audience "Carrot Top?" he gasped. 

"Ok everyone welcome to the show." he greeted into his microphone. "I was driving around your beautiful city known as...White City!" the audience was dead silent. "Hey. Dont usually crowds cheer like crazy when the name of their city is called out?"

"We're not really proud of our home town!" a guy in the crowd shouted.

"Oh ok." Carrot Top shrugged his shoulders "Well anyways I was driving around your great city and saw there was a lot of construction going on. Maybe they should think of changing your cities name to 'Orange Cone City!' huh-huh? Because the name of your city is a color, and you have a lot of construction and orange cones and orange is a color. Huh-huh?"

"Boo! You did the same joke last year!" the same guy in the crowd from earlier yelled.

"Oh. Well have i done any 1-800 collect call jokes lately. I brought a giant prop telephone booth." he pointed to it behind his prop box.

"Those things don't even exist anymore...except in the movies." someone countered.

"Ganene once dated Carrot Top." Brock rubbed his chin. "Eww. Is she that desperate? Although then again he does have a body builder's body. That's odd."

* * *

"Jessie-Jessie. I just got it. BALL-oons." he started cracking up. Jessie and Meowth glanced at each other. "Because they're shaped like balls. And balls are fun to play with." 

"Uh, that sounds so wrong." Jessie blushed.

"I like to play with balls though. Volley ball, tennis, golf, beach volley ball, softball, and soccer."

"Do you think you could list more manly sports like baseball, basketball, football, and even though it doesn't use a ball, hockey." Jessie listed.

"And risk the chance of hurting my nose. Forget it." James stuck his hand out and waved her off.

"Would you two knock it off. We came here to steal some money, and since we haven't done dat we might as well have fun by wideing some wide." Meowth suggested.

"How about the galaxy ride?" Jessie pointed.

"No! Whatever ride we choose, please not that one." he broke down and sobbed. "It brings back horrible-awful memories."

"Forget it. We dont have enough money anyways." Meowth frowned.

"Then why did you bring the ride thing up?" Jessie asked "And how did we get in without paying?"

an old man appearing to be around the age of 80 stepped up to them "Hello there, how are you doing there?" he asked with a very old sounding voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my breathing space?" Jessie asked and pushed him away.

"My name is Old Mann, what's yours?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Musashi. Jessie Musashi."

"Your very pretty, Jessie. Here have some money." Old Mann handed her five hundred dollars.

"Tanks old man. Let's go guys before he curses us or something." Meowth said and took off running with his team mates.

"I haven't given anyone five hundred dollars and then had them run away like that in 21 years." Old Mann nodded.

* * *

"Great. Just great." Ash said, while writing on the paper in front of him. 

"What did you write?" Raichu asked

"Patient! I'll get to it...right now. Here goes. A-hem!: i won all my badges on the first try. Several girls kissed me because i'm so hot. None of them were on the cheek, all on the lips. And it all led to getting' down tonight. I even got down tonight back then with Misty and her sisters. All of them at once one time. And one time at Sabrina's gym there was a psychic guy who tried bending a spoon with his mind. It barely bent. So i tried next, and bent it so hard with my mind, that the end broke off and hit that guy in the eye. Sabrina invited me to become a member of her psychic cult, but I told her i have a pokemon training career ahead of me. I will think about it afterwards though. We ended up getting down tonight though since she begged me." Ash lowered his sheet of paper and saw both pikachu and raichu fast asleep. "Aw, cute little mice." he patted their heads.

* * *

At the exit of the fair, many people were now leaving, as it was getting close to closing time. At about the same time Brock, Misty, and Bryan all met together coming from different directions. "How was everyone's time?" Brock asked, happily. 

"It was all right. We only went on a couple of rides though. Which is weird since we were here for many-many hours." Misty replied.

"I hit my head four times." Bryan bragged while holding up five fingers.

"One too many fingers, Bryan." Misty told him.

"I know that. I'm holding the extra one out because i want a high five." he explained. Then Brock high fived him.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. I hit on several girls and didn't get anything back in return. I guess I wasn't cut out for that kind of thing." Brock sighed and lowered his head.

"Trying is the first step towards failure. That's the line a great cartoon man once said...probably from Family Guy, the most original cartoon series ever." Bryan grinned

"You said that like you were being sarcastic. Isn't it the most original cartoon series though?" Brock asked.

"That, or King Of The Hill." Misty followed "Now lets get out of here." she took the guy's hands and headed for the exit. Bryan danced as Misty dragged him.

* * *

"And so I won the pokemon master title. The end. Sincerely, AshK. I mean Ash K." he finished the paper "I'd erase my mistake but i wrote this in pen." he flipped through the pages, many blotches of ink and crossed out words were visible. 

"Congratulations, Ash. Can I read-" Raichu was interrupted as Ash pushed him aside and took off running

"Out of my way you fool!" he ran out the door and down the street. "I have to get to the fair before it closes."

he ran and ran as fast as he could to the fair. Jumping over bushes and fire hydrants, and orange traffic cones at construction sites. He sweat bullets as he ran in slow motion.

"I ran. I ran until my muscles burned and my veins pumped battery acid...then i ran some more."

he then came to a hill. "The fair is right on the other side." he said and got to the top of the hill. He stopped when he reached the top and caught his breath. The he looked down to see all the lights were off and a large sign said 'Fair closed forever...until next year'

"Closed forever?...until next year?...nooooooooo!!!" he got on his knees and sobbed.

* * *

TRIVIA: 

. when Brock serves his friends his 'famous chicken salad' Neo Namco's sister added the line "What's so famous about it?" from Ash.

.error. When Bryan invites himself into the house to have lunch, an extra bowl of salad is placed at an empty chair. Very convenient.

.the shirt Bryan wears that says 'bitches know me cuz they know that i can (word blurred)' is taken from the lyrics of the song 'bitches' by mindless self indulgence.

.the line 'trying is the first step towards failure' debated about which cartoon character said that, is actually from Homer Simpson.

. Ash ends his autobiography with 'sincerely Ash K'. This is what the author AshK closes with at the end of all his reviews.

.James and his oddly shaped balloons are taken from a fan art drawing which i dont own. (can be seen in the youtube video titled 'pokemon people's')

.when Raichu sings to Ash 'we all live in a pokemon world' it is the theme song for Pokemon's season two. The guitar he plays can be seen in the youtube video 'Pokemon People's'

.'The Tasmanian Devil' ride was created by Neo Namco's sister, who would place action figures in a bucket and spin it from the inside with her hand. The figures would go flying, usually very far, and it was ugly the way they crashed.

ALLUSIONS:

.Ash's line "I ran until my muscles burned and my vens pumped battery acid" is a line by Tyler Durden from the end of the movie Fight Club.

.the joke Carrot Top makes about changing the name of the city to 'Orange Cone City' is an actual joke he made when he came to the fair in Neo Namco's home town. He did the same jokes years later.

NOTES:

.This episode first aired on September 23rd, 2007.

.not intentionally this episode aired on the day of The Simpsons 19th season premiere, King of The Hill's 12th season premiere, and Family Guy's 6th season premiere. Each of these shows were mentioned in this episode.

. this episode was several pages longer than it was intended, and most episodes will not get this long even as time goes by.

.Carrot Top guest stars, along with the phone booth from the movie 'Phone Booth', and Skeeter from 'Doug' as the straight A kid.

.Neo Namco's mom can't stand Carrot Top.

.this episode marks the introductions of reoccurring characters: Old Mann, Robby the robber, Brat the bratz girl, and the straight A kid.

_Sorry, folks. that's the best i could do with this one. By the way i made a music video to this series on youtube titled 'pokemon people's' to it's theme song 'beautiful day'_


	4. Play Time Isn't Over Till The Chapter Is

**Poke'mon People's**

chapter four

"Happy birthday, dear Brooock. Happy birthday to you." Ash, Misty, Delia, and Professor Oak finished singing.

"Yeah. Brock, baby. Whoo!" Brock blew out a candle in the form of the the number 21, followed by cheering and clapping from those around him.

"You blow so good!" Delia shouted.

"All right. I'm old enough to drink!" Brock yelled, and held up a bottle of Miller Lite beer. "Tastes great. Less filling...and brain cells." he took a sip.

"Even though you've been drinking for the last three years." Misty crossed her arms

"Shh. Anyways, can i say my wish out loud?" Brock asked.

"No. of course not!" Ash replied

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell us, we might try and prevent it from coming true. You know how greedy people can be." Ash explained.

"Time to open presents!" Delia held up presents in her hands and set them on the table, squishing food beneath them.

"Open mine first, or i'm gonna burst with excitement." Misty handed a bag to Brock.

He took the bag and pulled out a pair of brown pants and a green vest. "Uh...thanks." he frowned as he held the clothes.

"I knew you'd like it. That time I nearly tore your vest years ago you said 'watch it this is my only vest.' I remembered and got you a second one." Misty happily said.

"oh yeah...awesome." Brock forced a chuckle and moved on to his next gift.

He opened it up to find a small brown stuffed bear, and a McDonald's burger wrapper.

"That one's from me." Ash pointed to him self, but accidentally poked him self in the eye "Oh god! My eye! The pain. Ow! Ow! ow!...owwww!" he lay on the floor in pain.

"Uh...are you ok?" Brock asked, everyone looked on concerned.

Ash popped back up. "Yeah im cool. I got that bear from a claw machine, i was trying to get a Spongebob doll...ok Patrick doll, and all i got was that stupid bear, so i decided to give it to you." he explained.

"And the McDonald's wrapper?" Brock raised an eyebrow

"Oh that must have fallen in the box while I was eating lunch. I'll keep that if you don't want it."

"You can have it." Brock handed him the wrapper

"Yes!" Ash held it up in the air and looked at it carefully "They say if you find a picture of an Indian shooting an arrow you get a bunch of free burgers."

Brock opened his next gift. The tag read 'from Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey to Ash's taller friend.' he opened up to find a coaster that read 'place here' "Thanks, Mrs. K." he faked a grin.

"It was no trouble and not much money." Delia smiled back.

'Ok. This has got to be the worst birthday i have ever had, excluding the times we didn't celebrate my birthday during our poke'mon journeys.' Brock thought to himself. "Thanks for the presents, guys." he said aloud sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, Brack. I have something for you." Professor Oak suddenly said.

"The name is Brock. James Brock. Hahahahaha. But seriously my name is Brock."

"Oh. yes...well here's my gift." Oak handed him two tickets. "Those are tickets to a certain play that you've been dying to see."

"Oh my god!" Brock's eyes widened, or opened. "These are tickets to 'Renting!' My favorite actress is in that play!"

"That's right. Jessica Albielson. She's one hot mama." Oak grinned.

"Thank you so much, Professor. This is the best part of this crappy birthday!" Brock kissed his tickets

Ash gave a thumbs up, while everyone else but Oak were saddened.

Episode 4: Play Time Isn't Over Until the Episode is Over

(insert theme song here, readers)

"The next day!" narrator, played by guest voice of Seth MacFarlane using his Brian the dog voice.

Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the White City Arcade, playing video games. James was very much into the game he was playing "No-no-no. Oh yes-yes-yes. Ha! Take that, Kirby!" he yelled towards Jessie after beating her in a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"Geez, James. It's just a game." Jessie replied

"Yeah, and i am the best at it. No one can beat me and Captain Falcon. Show me your moves!" he bragged and flexed his muscles.

"Your muscles have nothing to do with your winning." Jessie said, getting upset at his behavior.

"Your just jealous!" James turned away from her. "How about you, Meowth? Wanna play me?"

"Nah." Meowth closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't have doze tings which separate youse from da animals...or shall i say pokemon."

"What? The ability to mate whenever we want?" James asked. To this he got a scratch across the face.

"No youse idiot! Tumbs. I don't have tumbs!"

"Well if you wanted some all you had to do was ask." James pulled out a bottle of 'Tums' and handed it to him.

"Noo! I don't have heart boin. I don't have tumbs. Deez tings!" Meowth grabbed James' right thumb and pulled it back.

"Ow! My thumb. I don't see why you had to do that. You could have just simply said thumbs. Sometimes i feel like...like I don't even know you." he ran off crying.

Meowth sighed "It had to be done."

* * *

Brock stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. He wore a nice black suit. "Damn i'm hot!" he smiled "Now to find someone to go to the play with me, since Professor Oak is busy at a conference. Hey Ash, do you want to go to the play with me?" he asked Ash, who was sitting on the toilet...doing his business. 

Ash lowered the news paper "But, i want to watch, I, have to...go, see..."

"Never mind. I'll find someone else." Brock stormed out of the bathroom. In the living room he found Misty sitting on the couch watching TV. "Now let's welcome our next guest and my new best friend, Hannah Montana." Oprah said, the actress came out to hug her by the couch

"The name is Miley Cyrus by the way." she corrected her

"Hey, Misty. Want to go to a play with me?" Brock asked

"But, i want to watch, i, have to...go, see..."

"Oh forget it!" Brock stormed out of the room. "I guess I'll have to ask the next closest person." he knocked on a door.

"I told you! I don't have any money to pay the bills!" Bryan answered the door "Oh. It's you...the squinting guy. What do you want?"

"Want to go to a play with me?"

'What's wrong with this dude?' Bryan thought 'He's practically asking me out on a date. He's all dressed up in a black suit. He wants to take me to a play, and he's wearing cologne. How gay is this guy? Pretty gay if you ask me...brain. But your not going to are you? You think your so smart, don't you? Stupid brain.'

"Are you gonna respond or not?" Brock snapped him back into reality

"Oh, I don't know. Sounds kind of lame...i mean, it is a play after all." Bryan raised an eyebrow while leaning against the wall.

"Jessica Albielson is in it." Brock raises his eyebrows several times.

"Who?"

"Jessica Albielson. Al-biel-son."

"Jessica Rabbit?!" Bryan smiled

"No. Albielson. I said it three times." Brock angrily said

"Never heard of her."

"She's hot."

"Will I get to see her cleavage?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Bryan took Brock's hand and ran off in the direction of the play.

* * *

"Hours later." narrator Seth MacFarlane says 

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Raichu sat at the kitchen table in silence until Ash spoke "So...we're all alone."

"No we're not. If there's four of us we're not really alone. There has to be one person to be considered alone." Misty explained

"You have to ruin everything don't you, Misty?" Ash asked "First you took the fun out of my poke'mon adventure by constantly bothering me to get you a new bike. Then you left, and the quality of my pokemon journey got bad. And now you pointed out that we're not alone. Sometimes you can be a real thorn."

"...Sorry." Misty lowered her head.

"That's ok. Just try to not be a thorn anymore."

"What do we do for fun?" Raichu asked.

"Uh...we could...do something!" Ash raised a finger.

"Like what?" Raichu asked.

"I made the first step on our course do have fun, now it's your turn."

"We could play a game." Raichu suggested.

"What kind of game?" Misty asked "We have no game system, the basketball, football, and baseball is flat, and all the board games are missing at least one important piece." she reminded them.

"How about twenty questions?" Raichu suggested

"I'll go first." Ash raised his hand. "One, what's your favorite scary movie? Two, what did you think of the series finale of The Sopranos? Three, do you think i'm fat? Four-"

"That's not how you play!" Raichu interrupted him.

"A-hem." Ash started again "Four, who do you think is gonna win the world series this year? Five, is it weird that I find Jessica Rabbit very sexually attractive in a way that would cause me to watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit mainly to see her? Six, is it weird that i also find Roger Rabbit sexually attractive? Seven-"

* * *

"Meanwhile." Seth MacFarlane narrates 

Brock and Bryan arrived at the White City Show House where the play would be. Bryan was wearing blue shorts, a blue tang top, and a blue Chicago Cub's hat.

"Why are you wearing that disgraceful outfit to a nice event such as the one we came to see?" Brock asked with his arms crossed

"One word." Bryan said "I'm not gay like you."

Brock sighed and the two walked into the show-house. They found their seats in the front row. "Yeah!" Bryan shouted "We're close enough to see cleavage and X marks that they put on the floor for the actors to stand."

"That's right...and before the play starts I think I should tell you that my ex-girlfriend Ganene, used to be an actress, until she got really jealous of a co-star and bashed the girl's knees with a pipe. Then she was banned from the set for life." Brock told his friend.

"Eh...I guess that's a bad thing." Bryan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Back at the poke'mon people house." Seth MacFarlane narrates 

"Ok Ash. I'll answer all your questions." Raichu sighed "One, Saw. Two, it was stupid. Three, your getting a little chubby. Four, the diamondbacks. Five, yes. Six, double yes. Seven, it disturbed the hell out of me. Eight, cheese. Nine, i love to sit. Ten, pillows of course. Eleven, October 26th. Twelve, i hate commercials of all kinds. Thirteen, no i don't think it's a bad luck number, people who believe in that crap are stupid sons of bitches. Fourteen, i'd have to say the care bears is my favorite show of all time. Fifteen, twinkle little star. Sixteen, the sound of a door squeaking. Seventeen, mark grace is da bomb, man. Eighteen, yeah most Americans are stupid...along with most of the world. Nineteen, there isn't a correct religion out there, and finally number twenty. I do have to admit that i think your cute. If i was a girl i'd totally hit that, that being you." Raichu finished and panted heavily.

"I'm bored of this game." Ash sighed.

"I like to sleep." Misty suddenly said.

"Why?" Ash asked

"Because when I sleep I dream. And when i dream, the most wonderful things can happen. My dreams come true in my dreams." she dreamily sighed and blushed.

"I like to sleep in a fetal position." Raichu said.

"Pika pika pikachu pika pi pikachu."

"Pikachu says she likes to sleep on her stomach only." Raichu translated.

"Hmm, maybe I should say how I like to sleep." Ash scratched his chin "I can only get to sleep if i'm on my back or my stomach. If i'm on my side my arm hurts in the morning because i slept on my arm. Does that ever happen to any of you guys?"

"No." Misty answered "I only sleep on my stomach. My face has to be looking left. That's the only way i'm comfortable."

"Your lucky. When you sleep on your arm it hurts for a week." Ash sighed

"So...wanna talk about our dreams now?" Raichu asked

"Yeah!" Ash replied

* * *

"Back at the show-house." Seth narrates 

the play was in progress, in fact it was at the end of the show. "Jessica! I mean Rosie!" a male actor shouted "You have defied our rules about car renting. You are not twenty five, you used a fake ID to rent your car. Please hand over the key...now!"

"Yes, sir." Jessica Albielson playing the part of Rosie held her hand out with the key gripped in her fist.

"That's a good girl...girl-girl-girl." the man started to sing.

"She's a girl-girl-girl. A bad-bad girl." a group of people dressed in old timey clothes jumped out from behind an Oldsmobile and sang.

"She once was good, but now is bad. She can't understand that changing is a faaaaad!" the man sang

"She's a girl-girl-girl. A bad-bad girl."

"A fad!" the man took the key from Rosie. "You will never rent in this town again."

the curtain came down with a title 'the end' painted across it. The audience got up and cheered and applauded.

"Cheer, Bryan. Cheer." Brock shook his sleeping friend.

"But i'm sleeping in a chair. My favorite sleeping position." Bryan whined.

* * *

"Meanwhile our once great heroes, now turned house dwellers are talking about their dreams." Seth says. To which he hears "Ah, what do you know?" from someone? 

"And to sum it up. I basically dream about hobbits wearing funny hats who put on plays. This dream has been going on for years." Ash told his dream to his friends "I'm thinking about turning it into a story since i'm a professional writer now."

"Since when?" Misty asked.

"Since I wrote my autobiography."  
"Yeah but it was about real stuff. You can't just say your a writer now. Being a writer involves some level of creativeness...no offense but I don't see you as the creative type."

"Well hey now. I once read a story online where a guy went to a play and talked to his favorite actress, while the criminals of the story played arcade games. And the rest of the characters just sit around talking to each other about pointless stuff. If that guy can write a story with such a thin plot, than i think i can write about hobbits putting on plays. I think i'll call it... 'hobbit people'."

"...Ok. On to my dream now." Raichu said. "I once had a dream about two aliens who abducted me. They took me to their planet, and on the way kept trying to make me eat. Then i realized they're trying to fatten me up so THEY can eat me. But after i found the cook book titled 'how to cook humans.' they blew the dust off which revealed 'how to cook FOR humans.' My paranoia was put to rest after that. I don't believe in aliens anyways. But i'm afraid of them whenever i watch the alien movies."

"Wait. You don't believe in aliens?" Ash asked "They're out there. How can we be alone in the universe? So many planets, and even more just like Earth. The aliens disguised their craft or world as Pluto. We thought it was a planet, then we discovered it was some kind of thing that isn't a planet. But we are wrong, Nasa is covering it up because the government is forcing them to. Pluto isn't not a planet at all, it is a planet where the aliens are living inside of, planning ways to conquer Earth once and for all!" Ash explained dramatically...his theory.

"Yeah, sooo, it's Misty's turn." Raichu looked to her.

"Me? But i have no dream. In fact, i don't dream. I never have." she said nervously, while blushing.

"Oh but you said it nervously. That always means your lying. Now spill it." Raichu grinned.

"Ok fine." 'how to do this without revealing exactly what it is?' she thought 'I know! Ding!' "Ok. I'll begin."

"Finally. We thought you'd be on that blank expression forever. Now go on." Ash zipped his lips.

"In my dream. Yes-yes, that's it. Um, i live in a kingdom surrounded by water, and i am the princess, soon to be a queen. I need to find a mate. His name is...Dash. Yes Dash is his name."

"Is he Dash from The Incredibles?" Ash asked.

"Uh yeah. But he's much taller and older. He's a very cute guy who I've had a crush on since...I saw the movie." she nervously laughed.

"Ew." Ash rolled his eyes.

"He's brave and kind hearted. Willing to put his life before any other life, even if they're bad. There isn't another man like him on planet Earth. Dash's mother once said he is her hero, that stands true for me too. Even though he can be kind of DENSE, i still love him more than any thing, and if i could right now, i'd... ...hump Ash's brains out. I mean...no, i did mean that."

"BORING!" Ash made snoring noises, and lied down on the floor.

* * *

"Back to the men whose first names start with the letter B. they stand in line waiting to meet Jessica Albielson." narrator tells us. 

"I can't wait to meet her! I hope she's just as pretty up close as she is from far away." Brock clenches his fists with excitement.

"I'm bored. Standing in line is for nerds and homos. I'm out of here." Bryan said and walked out of line.

"NEXT!" a big black man in a black suit and sun glasses shouted.

"Hey. That's me." Brock pointed to him self.

"Duh. Ms. Albielson is right through this door, nerd and or homo." the body guard said.

"Sweet." Brock opened the door and walked in to see the actress sitting behind a table. Two body guards in black were on each side of her. "Miss Albielson, would you sign my ticket stub?" he asked, while handing her his stub.

"Sure thing, cutie." she took her pen out and signed it.

'Oh my god!' Brock thought 'She called me cutie. She loves me.' "Could you also sign your heart over to me?"

"Sorry. But your time is up. Next." she waved him off.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you outside in the alley." Brock grinned and walked out the exit.

The next person in line walked in "C-c-c-could you sign my ticket stub?" he asked in a geeky voice.

"Sure thing, cutie."

'Oh my god. She loves me so much.' he thought with a deep manly voice in his head.

* * *

"Bryan however was walking the street, although technically he's walking on the side walk...in down town White City with his hands in his pockets and his hopes dim." Seth narrates. 

"My hopes in finding something fun to do is so dim. I better adjust the setting." he twisted his ear and perked up. "Hahahahahahahahaha...ha. Too bad no one was around to see that. Oh well i'll write it down for later." he took out a black sharpie and wrote 'make the ear/dim/adjust/setting/perk up joke later to hot girl, scar face, and nerd/homo.' on his left arm.

"Then his fortune turned on an incredible play, that no one had ever seen before." Seth says.

Then we see a baseball game being played between the Oakland A's and New York Yankees. The A's are batting at home. The ball is hit down the right field line for a double.

"And they're gonna wave Giambi around." broadcaster says

the right fielder threw the ball in. "Throw misses the cut off man." the short stop picked up the ball in between first and home and got it off quickly to the catcher. "Shuffle to the plate." the catcher tagged the runner, Giambi at the plate "Out at the plate! Derek Jeter with one of the most incredible plays by a short stop you will ever see!"

"Oh uh...anyways." Seth brings us back to the story. Bryan has just found an arcade.

"All right. Time to kick some ass...literally." he marched in to the arcade. There he saw James playing the only Smash Brother's game I've ever heard of being in an arcade.

"Hahaha. I am the greatest..." James grinned

"The greatest what? Loser?" Bryan asked, with his arms crossed, and an evil grin.

"Who said that? Was it you, Meowth?" James turned to Meowth and poked him in the chest.

"Of course it wasn't!" Meowth slapped his hand away.

"It was I. I mean me. Me, Bryan neo,namco Anderson. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Let's battle, blue boy. For money, let's say...$500." James held out his hand to shake

"Only one person ever called me a blue boy and challenged me to a match for money before. And he won. That's not gonna happen again. Your on." Bryan shook his hand and the two took their position at the controls.

* * *

"Meanwhile, Our heroes aren't sitting at the kitchen table any more. Ash is sitting on his bed, with the door wide open." Seth narrates. 

Misty walked by the room, and then back to see Ash looking very depressed. "What's wrong, Ash?" Misty walked into the room.

"Nothing, Mist. Nothing." Ash wiped his eye.

"Ok then." Misty turned around and headed out the door.

"Wait. There is something wrong." Ash called her back.

Misty came and sat next to him on the bed. "Tell me the gist of it."

"I've been thinking about how it was Brock's birthday yesterday. He turned twenty one years old. Old, Misty. Old. It makes me get misty eyed...no offense."

"That's ok."

"I wish I could stay the same age forever, like The Simpsons. They've been around for twenty years. Bart is still ten, and Maggie is still one. Instead of staying the same age, we're getting older like the Rugrats." Ash began sobbing.

Misty took his face and placed him into her chest. "There there, Ashy. It's gonna be ok. Getting older isn't bad in every way. Soon we'll get discounts at the movies, and we can do whatever mean stuff we want to people and get away with it. There are some benefits. Oh and we also get paid by the government, and will help cause another depression soon. You'll have to research online to know what i'm talking about though."

"Thanks, Mist. You've helped cheer me up a little. I'm sorry i called you a...thorn...earlier."

"That's ok. I get it all the time." Misty smiled, and the two laughed.

* * *

"Meanwhile...Brock was about to have the best day after a his birthday ever!" the narrator alerts us. 

He sat on a trash can outside the show house in an alley. "I hope she likes the smell of beans. Because for some reason I smell like beans." he sniffed his arm pits when he heard the door open.

Out came the actress, known as Jessica Albielson. "No i'll be fine walking through down town White City at night, while first going through a dark alley." she called to her body guards.

"Ok. Take care's." they said and lit up cigarettes.

"Jessica." Brock called

she gasped. "Who are...what are you?"

"I'm Brock. One of your fans from earlier."

"I don't recognize you."

"It's because I'm Asian isn't it? Japanese to be exact. With a little Korean in me. Sadly I'm related to Byung-Hyun Kim."

"No that's not it. I usually forget the white people anyways. The thing is that I have so many crazy fans mobbing me and I usually pixilate most of their faces with my mind." she explained.

"Oh...but aren't you part white?" Brock asked.

"No. i'm part Mexican, part Dominican, part black, and part blond."

"Ah, well I wanted to tell you that you were fabulous in the play tonight. I never saw it coming, that you would give up the key to the car you rented. You were such a strong woman, but you gave into the law at the end." a tear formed in Brock's eye.

"I know. I didn't know that was gonna be the end until it came time to perform the scene. They usually keep the ending secret in case there's a twist. Because people, including some actors like to post what happens on the internet." her eyes darted back and fourth, suspiciously.

"The internet has ruined movies, and well...life as we know it. I can't even go to a porn site without accidentally finding out how Saw 4 will end, and who will be the next president of the united states."

"Let's forget about the stupid internet and take a walk together. I could use a coffee." Jessica held her hand out

"Hell yeah!" Brock took her hand and they walked together through the city.

* * *

"Ignore the thing about the internet being bad. They're just kidding. Eye dart-eye dart. Anyway. Back at the Pokemon People's residence." the narrator says 

Ash, Misty, and the two rodent poke'mon sat on the couch watching TV. "And there you have it. The Cubs will once again go World Series-less." the broadcaster for the baseball game said.

"That's right, Phil. It's been 99 years since they won the world series back in 1908. they better win it next year, or they will go 100 years without a title. The curse lives on."

Phil began cracking up. "Ah-hahahahahahahaha! Ah-hahahahahahahaha. Those lovable losers are such losers! Oh my god! Hahaha! Oh mercy that's funny. When will that billy goat give them a break? Oh wow."

"That's mean." Misty said.

"You think that's bad? Remember the time?" Ash asked.

Misty and the pokemon looked at each other, and then back to Ash. "What time?" she asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Remember the time we saw Spider Man 3?"

"Yeah. But that was a bad movie, what we're watching is just cruel." Misty noted

"To each his own." Ash shrugged his shoulders "Ha ha. I called you a guy."

"Yeah. Very mature." Misty said sarcastically.

"Hey guys. Did I ever tell you I believe in aliens?" Ash asked.

"Yes/Pi." Misty and the pokemon answered in unison.

"I'll say it again anyways. I believe in aliens."

"Good for you." Misty and Raichu replied in unison.

"Pika pi chu."

"Pikachu said 'good for you' too." Raichu translated.

"Awesome." Ash nodded.

"What the hell was the point of that? Well look whose talking. On to the next scene." Seth MacFarlane says

* * *

James and Bryan were in a fierce smash brother's brawl, no not the new game, they were playing MELEE. The characters fighting were Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff. "Come on Falcon. Win this one for all the captains and falcons out there." James shouted. 

Jessie sighed. "He's talking to the game again."  
"Yeah, and to top it off he's talking to the character he's controlling. I'll never understand boys...wait what?" Meowth questioned his own sentence.

"Sing-sing-sing." Bryan pushed the button, but his pokemon was in the grip of C. Falcon.

"Time to finish you off, Jiggy!" James yelled and let go of the singing balloon. "Now! Falcon punch!" James mimicked his character as he punched jigglypuff off into the distance. "I win-I win-I win haha." then he squealed his trade mark squeal.

"I lost...i'm a failure." a tear escaped Bryan's right eye.

"Why did you choose jigglypuff?" James asked.

"Because that's my nick name in the band me and Raichu have." he flash backed to the moment his nick name was coined.

Bryan and Raichu are in a garage, Bryan is performing on a purple guitar. "I'm a glue nut, i'm a glue nut, i'm a gluuuue nuuuut! I'm so cool!"

Raichu watched from a distance, dozing off into sleep. "He's horrible. And he's putting me to sleep."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-YEAH! A glue nut that's what I am. No one can stop meee-stop me. I never stop, sniffing glue. It's like taking drugs, makes me wanna say 'dude!' Cuz no one can stop meee-stop me-stop me. I like to snif-sniff-sniff-sniff...glue, and i wanna get laid-laid-laid-laid too. I doooo! Baby yeah!"

"Uh..." Raichu's eyes were very wide. "Your band nick name is jigglypuff."

"No way. I want to be 'Glue Dude.'" Bryan said. And with that his flash back ended.

"And that's why I decided to go with Glue Dude."

"Huh?" James raised an eye brow "Anyways, fork over the 500 bucks. It's gonna go right in this wallet." he held out his wallet.

'What would Glue Dude do in this situation?' Bryan thought and scratched his chin 'Wait. I am Glue Dude, and I don't know what i'd do. Which means I have to do whatever comes to my mind first, unless it's kissing him. Oh I know, i'll...no i can't do that, it might cause McDonald's to go out of business, and they're getting enough trouble from fat people who sue them just because they don't feel like doing exercise. I could however rent a movie, but it's kind of late. Oh what the hell, i'll just do what I do best.' he finished thinking, and swiped the wallet out of James' hand. "Yoink!"

"Hey. That's mine." James watched as Bryan took off running "Did you not hear me? That's mine!"

"James! We have to go after him!" Jessie yelled and team rocket took off after him, followed by lawyers.

"We represent The Simpsons and you, sir, can not say 'yoink' without permission." a lawyer said.

* * *

"To save time, i'll tell you that Brock and Jessica stopped by the bakery not too long ago, and picked up a cake to share later that night." the narrator notifies us. 

"This cake is sure gonna taste good tonight." Brock said and licked his lips.

"I don't know if this is already a metaphor but it will be now: I hope cake isn't the only thing i'll be eating tonight." Jessica giggled.

"...Huh? What? I don't get it."

Jessica leaned in and whispered into Brock's ear. "Oh. I too want to have sex with you."

"Shh." she shushed him.

Suddenly a man(Bryan) came running by and crashed into Jessica, who was holding the cake, the impact caused her to fall to the ground, and the cake came down on to her dress. Team Rocket followed by trampling the messy actress.

"Jessica, are you ok?" Brock tried helping her up, but got his hand swatted away.

The actress got up and glared at him "Look what your stupid friend did to my dress. I am not going to be dating anyone with a friend as immature as that." she said and walked away.

Brock frowned. "There goes the cake...and the pie...hehe."

"Ha ha. She's going to have trouble getting that cake out of her dress. Believe me I know." Bryan suddenly appeared next to Brock.

"You idiot! I was gonna score with her. but...how did she know you were my friend and that you were immature?" he asked, confused about the situation.

"Life is full of great mysteries. But hey! I know what might cheer you up." Bryan handed Brock $500.

"Wow. Thanks. Let's go use this at the strip club." Brock took Bryan's hand and they walked off towards the strip club, happily.

"Hey wait. You owe $500 for saying 'yoink' without paid permission." a lawyer in a gray suit and glasses reminded him.

Bryan and Brock stopped walking hand in hand and HANDed the money to the lawyer. They became depressed.

"Thank you. Please continue to watch The Simpsons. They need you more than ever now." and with that the lawyer disappeared.

* * *

Ash on the other HAND was taking the garbage to the curb outside his house when he saw a UFO fly by over head. "The truth is out there." 

then out of no where a black SUV pulled up, out came two men in black with sun glasses. They grabbed Ash and wrestled him to their vehicle.

"Oh no. you aren't gonna neutralize me are you? I didn't see nothing. I swear."

"No that's not it. You said a line from the X-Files without permission. For that your going away for good." the men threw Ash into the back of the vehicle and drove away, Ash held the bars in the window as he was taken away.

"Hmmm ok then. I guess that's the end. But one thing's for sure, our heroes learned a valuable lesson. Don't repeat anything you heard from another show or movie, cuz it's considered that you think you came up with the line." Seth narrates his final line in the chapter.

* * *

ALLUSIONS: 

.Raichu's dream about being kidnapped by aliens and being forced to eat is based on a Halloween episode of The Simpsons

. the word 'yoink' used by Bryan, was popularized by The Simpsons

. Ash's line 'the truth is out there' after seeing a UFO is from the X-Files

. Ash wishes he could stay the same age forever like The Simpsons, and is dissapointed that he ages like the Rugrats. This is a reference to the series 'Rugrats All Grown Up'

. Brock talks about Ganene hiring someone to bash a fellow actress' knees with a pipe. This is a reference to famed figure skater Tonya Harding, who was involved in hiring a hit man to strike competitor, Nancy Kerrigan in the knee.

TRIVIA:

.Neo Namco found it difficult to write Bryan wearing a Cub's hat because his home town team the Diamondbacks were playing the cubs in the playoffs during the writing of this episode. But the cubs lost, and it was made easier to continue.

.Raichu answers all of Ash's questions, but we never find out what 14 of the questions were. Originally Ash asked all 20 questions, but it was cut for time.

(If you think you know what all the questions were, send Neo Namco a message/email with Ash's 20 questions(including the ones he asked in the story) along with the answers to them from Raichu. Who ever is the closest to getting all the questions correct, will have their pen name appear in a future episode of the series(member or not). If someone gets everything completely correct, they will have their pen name in an episode, can become a reocurring character, and can edit/help write/have a sneak peak of an episode before it's submitted. Or if none of these sound good, suggest a prize that i can give) email is airnamco at yahoo.

.Error. Ash said The Simpsons never age, but Homer has aged a few times throughout the run of the series.

NOTES:

.This episode first aired on October 9th, 2007

. Seth MacFarlane guest starred as the narrator, and Jessica Alba guest starred as Jessica Albielson.

. Neo Namco is sure there are more allusions, trivia, and notes, but got too lazy to add any more to the list.

_Well I don't know about you readers, but I consider that to be the best chapter yet...sadly. But it is an improvement. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Is there anyone reading? Hard to tell._

_Up next is a Halloween episode._


	5. PartyTreating

**Poke'mon People's**

chapter 5

_(insert evil laugh here). Welcome to the Halloween special(2007). Please read and review, if you don't want to wake up in a room with your foot chained to a pipe and be forced to choose whether or not to saw your foot off. Now...readers beware, your in for a scare...or shall i say...laugh._

(in a Dracula voice) "I vant to suck yer blood!" the narrator says (back to normal voice) "I'm just kidding. anyways...Ash and his friends are in Pallet Town on October 26th, 2007 to visit the family."

"Ash!" "Misty!" "Brock!" "Pikachu!" "Tracy!" "Mr. Mime!" "Gary!" "Mrs. Ketchum!" "Professor Oak!"

"Well now that the 'yell your name game' is over. Let's do something scarier." Brock clenched his hands together.

"Like what?" Delia asked "Stare at your face?" This line made everyone laugh hysterically, all except Brock of course. All though he couldn't help but get a small chuckle out of it.

'After all it is pretty damn funny.' he thought.

"Good one, Mom." Ash continued laughing.

"Anyways. There's a website that predicts your death based on health. It's called tombclock dot com." Brock laughed evilly.

"Bring it on!" Professor Oak shouted.

Flashing forward to the next scene we see Brock sitting at the coffee table in front of a lap top. Behind him on the couch sits the rest. You know who they are, and it doesn't matter which order they're sitting it. YES it would make it more genuine...but this isn't that kind of fic is it?! Ok fine, for you damn pokeshippers, Ash and Misty are sitting beside each other. Happy? And for any of you other shippers, just picture them by each other. All right, damn. Calm down!

"We'll start with Gary. I need your birth date, your exorcise status, weight, height, and gender." Brock asked of Gary.

The following message scrolls by at the bottom of your screen: (Due to the fic's Teen rating, the info about the character's personal status can not be given, other wise this would be an M rating. Yeah the site's basis for rating is very odd.)

"Ok, Gary. According to tombclock your gonna die on May 22nd, 2074 at the healthy age of 88." Brock informed him. "Tracy will die on May 19th, 2084. age 100."

"Aw man. I have to live for a hundred years?" Tracy was disappointed.

"Mrs. K, your not due until March 20th of 2074. you'll be 104."

"I'm a fighter." Delia blushed...for some reason.

"Professor. uh...November 9th, 2038. not too far away, but your gone at the age 96. not bad."

"Not if I find that fountain of youth. It exists you know? But the government is keeping it very secret. No it's true. It's true!" Oak yelled.

"Ok, ok. Next is me. I'll be dead by December 21st, 2080. age 96. yee-haw!"

"We don't care about you. Get to the rest." Ash said

"All right. Misty. Your time is up on July 12th, 2079. you'll be 92."

"That seems kind of early based on everyone else." Misty frowned.

"And finally Ash. Before you became a pokemon master, your due date was April 25th, 2091. at 103 years old. But now since you've become lazy, your on pace to die April 25th, 2077."

"All right. It's still the same date, only separated by 14 years." Ash smiled.

"How bout me?" a tall old man dressed in black walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Brock asked.

"Old Mann."

"I know that. But what's your name?"

"It's Old Mann." Professor Oak said "He's a friend of mine."

"I know he's an old man. BUT WHAT IS HIS NAME???"

"Err. His name IS Old Mann. Let's not have this turn into the new 'whose on first-what's on second' joke." Oak rubbed his face, frustrated.

"Oh. Well then let's check you out...what the hell?" Brock was stunned after seeing the results on the com screen.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked

"According to this. Old Mann dies on October 15th, 1994!"

"Whaaa?!" everyone was shocked in unison.

"Ohh my." Old Mann too was surprised. "I haven't been told I was supposed to have died a certain amount of years ago in two years. Yess-yess."

"And I thought I was a fighter." Delia blushed again...for some reason.

**Episode 5: "Party-Treating"**

"So our heroes went back to White City after that less than funny gag occurred. Now the real story can begin, if any. The date? October 31st, 2007." Narrator Ken Gates notifies you.

Misty sat in a beauty salon, under a hair dryer. She read the only magazine available to her: 'Curve.' Next to her also sat a girl getting her hair dried. She was a pretty brunette with brown eyes. But she was starring at Misty.

Misty noticed this "What are you starring at huh?!" she exclaimed "I'm not a lesbian. This is the only magazine they had left."

"No that's not it." the girl shook her head "I'm getting a vibe from you. Your a lonely girl with no friends."

"What?! Excuse me but I live in a house with two boys. Boys that I've been friends with for six years." Misty told her

"No-no-no. That doesn't count. You don't have any girl friends. And without them you'll begin to think that your only purpose in life is to please men...plus you have a high risk of becoming pregnant at home all day with boys." the girl explained.

"Yeah...what's your point?"

"Why don't you come to my Halloween party tonight and get to know the people here in White City."

"Well...ok." Misty smiled

"What's your name?"

"Misty. And you?"

"I'm Percilla."

"Nice to meet you, Perce."

"Don't call me that." Percilla glared

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that people sometimes call me 'mist' for short and-"

"Don't call me that!!!" Percilla screamed.

"Ok-ok. Geez." Misty's eyes widened and she went back to reading the magazine.

* * *

Back at the pad, Ash and Brock sit on the couch watching tv. "Coming up next on the most frightful night of television. R.L Stine's new series, 'Duck Bumps!' Viewers beware, your going to have night mares. No really, it's been scientifically proven that this program will give you nightmares. Please don't watch this. No-no...nooooo!" the voice over man screamed. "I can't let them watch it! You can't stop me from telling them, Steve!" then his yelling ended with a single bullet. 

"Cool. It's nice to see even the voice over guy is getting into the Halloween spirit." Ash grinned.

"I thought R.L Stine was dead." Brock scratched his head.

"No. He just disappeared after the nineties. Like Power Rangers, The Simpsons, sitcoms, pagers, and poke'mon. Sure all of that still exists...but now those things are KA-RAPPY!" Ash explained.

"I still have a pager." Brock pulled his out of his pocket.

"You are a sad strange little man."

"Ash...what did you learn about using quotes from movies and TV?" Brock crossed his arms.

"Don't use them without permission. They really get it into your head at the place I was taken after using a line from The X-Files. But then again I just used another copy-writed line just now, so I didn't learn my lesson at all."

"...You know what I need...a catch phrase." Brock thought

"Oh yeah? Well let's work on it then." Ash scooted closer to his friend

"I was thinking along the lines of calling people 'storks' whenever they do something that displeases me."

"Eh...I don't know. That's pretty stupid." Ash criticized him.

"Most catch phrases are." Brock countered

"Hey guys!" Misty suddenly walked into the room "Who wants to go to a Halloween party tonight?"

"Will there be hot chicks there?" Brock asked, placing a finger to his lips.

"Uh...probably."

"I'm in then!" Brock yelled.

"And you Ash?" Misty turned to him

"Nah thanks. I'm gonna go trick or treating." he smiled

"Ash you have to make up your mind." Brock said "are you gonna TRICK or TREAT?" he laughed at his attempt at a joke.

"I'm gonna do both. Trick some kids into believing that the story of Hocus Pocus is true and that they'll be eaten by witches. And then i'm gonna get some treats from strangers." Ash explained.

"Ash your so immature. Your six-teen, not six." Misty rolled her eyes.

"So what? Halloween is for everyone. If i wanna dress up as someone else using a cheap costume and go walking around the city knocking on people's doors for candy then I should be able to." Ash argued "My mom once told me 'you can do anything you want and be who ever you want to be.' So excuse me if i want to take people's candy and dress up as Spongebob." Ash got looks from his friends implying that he was stupid "Just kidding. They were all out of Spongebob costumes. And Patrick. And there's no way I'm going as Plankton. He's evil."

"God your so immature. Call me when you grow up." Misty walked out of the room.

"Yeah." Brock nodded "Your a stork, Ash." he shook his head and then walked out of the room.

"You'll never kill the kid inside of me! You hear me?!" Ash yelled to his friends "Never!"

* * *

Later...after Brock and Misty headed out to the party, Ash was getting ready to go trick AND treating. Pikachu waited in the living room for him. He too was dressed for the holiday, he was spray painted blue, and wore a blue shirt that read 'pika-blue' on the front and back. "Pii." the pikablue sighed. "chu." 

"I'm ready." Ash entered the room wearing an orange dress, a blond wig, and a big pink bow. "I'm Ashley." he said in his best feminine voice.

"Pika...pi chu." Pikachu blushed and smacked his face with his paw.

"I'm just kidding, pika BLUE." he walked out of the room laughing. Minutes later he returned as a big red ball. Just absolutely ridiculous looking. "Now I'm TOM...ATO." he laughed.

"Pi..." Pikachu rolls his eyes.

"You know like when we had to come up with names back in Dark Town so our reputations wouldn't be ruined. We all said the names of food. We sure were dumb. And also i once dressed up as an apple to get snourlax to the pokemon center after his poke'ball broke. I still have the costume, and made it look like a tomato." Ash explained to pikachu and the audience in case people need an explanation.

The two grabbed their trick or treat bags and left the house. First they went next door to the house to the left of them. Ash rang the door bell "Hello? I want candy!"

answering the door was an old man, looking to be in mid sixties. But he was in good shape, and tall. "No...what do you say?" he asked

"Uh...i want candy, please?" Ash replied

"I don't think so." the man crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah. For a second I forgot it was Halloween. Trick or treat!" Ash grinned.

"That a boy." the man picked up a bowl of candy, reached in, and dropped some into Ash's bag. "Your my neighbor aren't you?"

"Uh..." Ash thought about it "I think so."

"I've seen you in your backyard playing cops and robbers with another guy that had spiky hair. He was squinting alot." the old man said.

"Oh you mean Brock. Yeah, I don't know why he's squinting constantly, but I've come to accept him for it over time." Ash smiled

"My name is Jack." the man shook Ash's hand

"Oh. That explains the costume." Ash saw that the man was wearing all black, a top hat and a cape. But also some gold chains, bling-bling.

"That's right. I'm Jack the RAPPER." he chuckled.

Ash thought about it "Oh...I...GET IT!"

"Ash burst out laughing harder than he ever had in his life. Minutes past, and soon he fell to the floor, rolling with laughter still, tears poured from his eyes as he laughed deep into the night. Other trick or treaters stayed clear from Jack's house, because of the haunting laugh that was sure to stay with them forever...forever...forever...The end." a man closed the book he was reading to several boys and girls, who sat on the carpet around him.

"Awe, come on. Keep going." one of the boys begged

"That's all there is. For some reason that's where it ends." the man explained to the children.

"What a gyp!" a little girl exclaimed.

"Now off to bed, kids." the man put down the book, titled 'Ash's Autobiography 2: Return Of The Ash'

* * *

And now back to the current story, Brock and Misty arrived at Percilla's house for the party, both in costume. Brock wore a purple kimono, and held a staff. He was Miroku from the anime series Inuyasha. Misty had gone as a mermaid, no not that one mermaid from Disney. She just happened to be little and have long red hair. She rather was dressed as the mermaid she played many times back at the Cerulean gym, putting on plays for the local horny guys. Her hair was down, miraculously down to her butt. Whenever she needs to look really beautiful, her hair always grows to great length. 

"Brr." Misty shivered and hugged her chest, covered by a pink clam bra. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to dress up as a half girl-half fish in October. Everyone's gonna see my points." she shivered again.

"Not if your covering them." Brock mumbled and rang the door bell.

"What?" Misty leaned in and glared at him.

"I said you should have gone as a playboy bunny, or something slutty anyways." Brock sweat dropped. 'That wasn't a good cover up.' he thought

"It's still gonna be too cold. Slutty equals little to no clothing."

answering the door was Percilla(the girl Misty met at the salon earlier). She was all black, tight black sweater, and tight black sweat pants, with black cat ears, and a black tail. "Misty you came. And you brought someone?"

"Yeah. This is Brock."

Brock stepped in front of his introducer. "Hi I'm Brock. It must be really hot underneath those sweat clothes. Maybe you should take something off." he raised his eyebrows several times.

"O-M-G! You are too cute. What are you supposed to be? A comedian?" Percilla asked

"No." Brock frowned at her response. "I'm that pervert from Inuyasha."

"That's cool. I'm a pussy." Percilla giggled. Brock laughed, and Misty rolled her eyes. "Well come on in you two."

Brock walked in, followed by a hopping Misty, who was having trouble getting around in her mermaid costume. "This is another reason why I shouldn't have worn this." she complained.

"Now let me introduce you guys to everyone." Percilla took them deeper into her house, where the party was going on, Misty hopping along, grunting. The place was decked out in Halloween decorations, bowls of candy on every table and ledge. Beer galore.

"Hey girls." Percilla walked up to a group of women, all in their late teens to early twenties. "We have some first timers."

"Ooh!" the women were all excited, especially Brock, who was drooling over the hotness of it all.

"This is Brock and Misty."

"Hey there, girlfriend!" all the girls said in unison and crowded our heroine.

"What about me? I'm a girl!" Brock exclaimed. This got an angry glare from the girls.

"Now you have to meet us." Percilla began "There's Mini" (dressed as a McDonald's employee, she's the one who works at the McDonald's in the mall) "Monica" (dressed as Pocahontas) "Brandi. But we call her 'Brat'" (dressed as a lawyer) "Lisa" (who wore white pearls, a red dress, and red shoes) "Rachael" (who had the reversed bear trap from Saw on her head) "and Sammi" (she was dressed as a slutty nurse, similar to that of Nurse Joy in fact)

"Nice to meet you all." Misty nodded and smiled. "Huh-ha"

"This is so boring!" a little kid dressed in a blue and yellow ski hat, a red sweater, and yellow mittens, tugged on Mini's apron. "I wanna go trick or treating, damn it!"

"Hey. Watch your mouth, Kenny." she smiled back at him.

"He's dressed as Cartman, you know." Brock corrected her.

"I know. But his name is really Kenny."

"I hate my name. I hate it!" Kenny yelled "My bastard parents weren't smart enough to name me Eric!"

"Just because they didn't name you a certain name doesn't mean they're bastards." Brock replied.

"Shut up you stupid jew! When i grow up i'm gonna change my name to Eric. Kick ass!" Kenny ran from the group, to a big bowl of candy.

"But...i'm not a jew."

"Don't mind him. He's just my crazy nephew. A little bi-polar mixed with other mental problems." Mini told him

"I'm crazy too." Brock followed up "For you!"

"Ew." Mini pushed him away.

* * *

Back to the trick and treating Ash, he remembers something. "What?" Ash shrugs his shoulders "Oh yeah. Something that Misty said. She told me to stay in a group. That's just what i'll do." he looked around and saw a group right away, fortunately. 

Robby the robber(kid who stole Bryan's fanny pack at the fair) was in the group dressed as Robin Hood, along with Ash's mail man as the Hulk, spray painted green, with ripped purple shorts, a woman with a green dress and a tall blue hive/wig, a little boy in a hot dog costume, and a little girl dressed as whatever YOU the reader wants her to be(your imagination can sometimes play a role in the story, which is why i dont describe things that often. But really it's because I suck at it.)

"Hey group! Can i join you?" Ash asked them.

"Sure, cutie." the mail man/Hulk replied and giggled.

"What are you supposed to be?" the woman/Marge asked "A period?"

"No. I'm TOM...ATO." Ash laughed after his own response. But got silence from the group, as well as confused stares. "It's an inside joke."

"Ohhhh." the woman, and everyone else in the group laughed "Of course! An inside joke!" they continued laughing.

"Stop it people!" Ash yelled "This isn't the laugh factory, let's go get some candy!" he ran to the nearest house. It was very big. A two story house like Ash's, but much-much wider. The windows were very large and wide as well.

The rest of the treaters walked up to the house and Ash rang the door bell. "Trick or treat!"

"Hello, Sidney!" replied the figure who opened the door. He wore black, and a white mask.

This got a scream from Ash and his group. "Ahh! It's scream and he made us scream!" the mail man shrieked.

"Kill him!" Ash yelled "I'll run into his house and find a weapon."

"No-no-no. It is I...Mr. Stock." he took off his Scream mask to reveal the neighborhood watcher.

"Oh." Ash took a sigh of relief "Next time you shouldn't dress up like that."  
"It's Halloween." Stock rolled his eyes.

"Oh...yeah."

"Well anyways...I'm so happy your all here at my house!" Stock shouted "I love Halloween! And i love visitors!" he picked up a big bowl of candy and dropped several...several pieces into the trick or treater's bags.

"Oh wow, Mr. Stock your the best." Ash's eyes lit up as the candy fell into his bag.

"Oh. Really? Garsh." Stock blushed.

"What are you a Bambi character?" Ash asked, and then he and his group left, on to the next house.

* * *

Back at the party, which is going strong with scary music on the stereo(Monster Mash) and a scary movie on the big screen TV(Ernest: Scared Stupid). Many more people were in costume, one guy was black Spiderman, which was just a black guy wearing a Spiderman mask. 

There was Michael Myers, a guy wearing a Michael Vick jersey who was holding a fake head of a dog(or so we assume), and another guy was the other Mike Myers(the actor) who wore various clothing from his movies, such as the tie and glasses from Austin Powers, and the clothes from Wayne's World, and his skin was colored green for Shrek. Some more costumes: one person was one of the aliens from the Alien films, and another person was Predator from Predator.

Plus there's a guy dressed as a pirate, with a spearrow on his shoulder. "Are you supposed to be any particular pirate?" Kenny asked him.

"Yes. I am Jack SPEARROW." he let out a chuckle, and then a cry of pain. "This damn bird keeps digging it's claws into my shoulder. Oh the pain."

"Ha-ha. Take that you stupid pirate." Kenny ran off laughing.

But in the mean time, our main characters could use some lines. Misty was in a conversation with her new girlfriends on the couch. Rachael was speaking: "And that's how much time and money I spent at the mall last week."

That line followed with all the girls laughing. "Ten hours? That's so lame. And only a thousand bucks? Someone's cheap." Monica said, the girls laughed again.

"I wish I had the kind of money you guys have." Misty said

"Isn't your boyfriend Ash Ketchum? Poke'mon master?" Sammi asked

"He's not my boyfriend! He's a boy and he's a friend. But he's not a boyfriend." Misty countered.

"Ok but still. Aren't you living with him? He's rich. You should be getting some of that." Monica said

"Yeah he gets some money. But i don't get much of it." Misty replied

"Well if you were sleeping with him I bet you'd be getting more of it." Percilla told her

"Err. Money isn't everything." Misty was feeling out of place, knowing full well that these girls were rich, besides Mini, who wasn't even near them right now.

"All right fine. Then let's talk about something else...like your feelings for Ash." Percilla shoved Misty playfully

"You mean how I feel for him as a friend and nothing more?" Misty asked, question-ly...?

"You obviously haven't had too many girlfriends before." Percilla replied "Us girls always know about this sort of thing. And you have feelings for Ash."

"No I don't. I don't-I don't-I don't." Misty shook her with each 'dont'

"If you can't be honest with us...then we'll have to play a game." Percilla grinned, evilly. Misty's eyes widened, having seen many scary movies in her day, especially when she had nothing to do at the Cerulean gym. She would always call Ash when she got too scared, but that's a story for a future chapter...possibly...? "We're going to play truth or dare." Percilla stated, and the girls left to a bed room.

Brock was getting to know the people at the party, but knowing full well they would be entirely different people after Halloween, he decided not to care so much about them. "I'm hungry." he said aloud and walked to the kitchen, where he saw a familiar movie star. "Tobin Bell?"

"Ah yes, that would be me. Good to see you enjoying the party." Tobin greeted him.

"What are you doing here, Jig-uh...Tobin?" Brock asked, sipping a glass of red wine.

"Percilla is a friend of mine. We go way back." Tobin explained "That's an interesting costume."

Brock looked down at him self "Thanks. I didn't have a purple kimono laying around so I bought this one at Salvation Army at the last second. But anyways, I have to ask...how did you lay on the floor so long? There's no way I could do it."

"I'm a man of many talents...and I do mean many." Tobin replied.

"Uh...huh." Brock took another sip of his wine, when a creepy laugh from behind startled him. "Ahh!" he turned around to see a puppet-clown on a tricycle. "Billy! Jeez man. You scared me to death."

the puppet laughed again. "Billy likes you." Tobin explained. "He likes you alot." Brock raised an eyebrow.

Then suddenly off to the side, the people in the Alien and Predator costumes got into a feud, and began wrestling. The other party-goers circled around the fight and cheered. "Alien-alien-alien!" some chanted while others chanted "Predator-predator-predator!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash had gotten bored of his sissy trick or treat group, so he decided to split and travel alone. He checked his watch (8:20pm) "I better finish up treating soon so I can start telling kids that the Hocus Pocus story is true." then he came to a nice neighborhood, lined with big fancy houses. "Well if it isn't the greed block. Ooh-la-la. Come on, Peek." he marched through the neighborhood, Pikachu staying close to his side. Most of the house's lights were off, and the ones that were on had signs outside that said 'No candy!' 

"It's a real shame. These rich bastards can't spare a few dollars to keep strangers pretending to be other people, creatures, or food, like my self...uh I forgot what I was gonna say. Oh well. I'll just say I hate them."

"Pika pika"

but Ash's luck turned good as he stepped in front of a house decorated like crazy with Halloween decorations. (I'll leave the description up to your imagination. Just imagine the best decorated house you've ever seen when trick or treating, if you do or ever have) "Wow look at that thing! And that-and that. Wow." Ash pointed to interesting things that you decide what they are. He reached the door and rang the door bell. It made a haunting sound. "Haunty."

Quickly opening the door was a man with a Red Sox shirt, glasses, and nicely combed brown hair "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Ash covered his face.

The man pointed and laughed at him. "Oh man you should have seen your face! Well any who...I'm Stephen King."

"Yeah and I'm Ash Ketch...wait a minute. Your Stephen King? You bastard!" Ash picked him up by the shirt collar "Your stupid 'IT' movie kept me awake for weeks. You made me hate clowns! I'll see you pay for this!"

"You liked clowns before 'It?' Clowns have always been scary." Stephen tried to talk his way out of it.

"They weren't scary to me. I thought they were cute wittle tings. But you changed my whole outlook on them. Now the 'send in the clowns' song scares me too."

"Sorry. Let me make it up to you. Be the first to own my new book." Stephen handed Ash a big thick book. "It's about killer food."

Ash looked at the cover, which portrayed a dining room table with food on it. The title was 'The Dining.' It didn't take Ash long to smack King in the face with the book. "I don't think so. Now your trying to turn me against my one true love?!"

Stephen sighed "Fine. Here's some candy." he dropped large chocolate bars into Ash's bag. Ash left feeling happy, skipping on his way. But little did he know, Stephen King had an evil smirk on his face, possibly meaning he toiled with the candy he gave out. But who knows for sure. Maybe that's just his normal smile, since we all know he's not normal anyways.

* * *

After playing truth or dare, Misty and her new friends exited the bedroom and joined the rest of the party. Everyone sat Indian style on the carpet in a circle. "Story time!" the man in the pirate costume shouted. 

"We know. Why do you think we're sitting like this?" Black Spiderman asked

"I was talking to Percilla and the girls, and any ghosts that might have joined us just now." the pirate explained. "Now let me explain story time for the newbies. This is a tradition every Halloween in which we tell original scary stories, kind of like Tales From The Crypt, but actually scary, and good."

"Thank you for that, Earl. Now let's start." Percilla said "Tobin? Do you have a story?"

Tobin was still in the kitchen, eating out of a candy bowl with Billy. "No. I really just came for the candy." he said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"I have a story!" Brock shouted

"Go ahead." Percilla replied

"Listeners beware, your in for a scare. For the story I am about to tell is true. I call it...well I don't really have a name for it yet. I'm still working on the title. Let's just call it 'The Tower of Terror.' But it all happened about...six years ago...today!" he laughed evilly. "Me and my friends were-"

"My friends and I. I." Mini corrected him.

"Whatever." Brock rolled his eyes and continued "My friends and I...were headed to Lavender Town to visit a tower filled with ghost poke'mon. Little did we know, our enemy wouldn't turn out to be a ghost at all. No...not at all."

* * *

Ash continued through the rich neighborhood, when he suddenly felt ill. "Oh man, ohhhh." he gripped his candy bag tight, and used his free hand to hold his stomach. "I don't feel so good. I think it might have been the candy Four Eyes gave me." he stopped and sat down on the curb to rest. 

"Pi chu pika, pika pi?" Pikachu asked concerned.

"Of course I'm not ok. I stopped to rest. If that's not a sign I'm feeling crappy, I don't know what is." Ash replied. Then he began to think, yes you read right. He began to think of something, something he hadn't thought of before. "Perhaps...Christmas...means a little bit more...and I should have gone to the party with Misty and Brock." he pondered.

"Pika."

Ash turned to his buddy "Am I really that immature, Pikachu?" Pikachu looked up at his master, and nodded.

Then a disturbing tune caught the attention of Ash and Pikachu. They turned their heads to see a familiar neighbor dressed in his usual blue wardrobe. It was Bryan, and he carried seven trick or treat bags filled with candy, while humming the Happy Days theme. He edged closer and closer to them.

"Hey, Bryan. What's up?" Ash greeted him

"Nuttin." Bryan replied.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A human. Correction, a cool human."

"No. tonight. What are you supposed to be tonight?" Ash asked again

"Oh...a bully."

* * *

Ash thought about it...then realized that all the bags of candy Bryan held had to have come from somewhere...other people. Victims of his candy robbery. Ash sighed, having realized what Bryan had done. He took the innocence of young children much too soon on this joyous holiday. 

Back to the party, Brock was finishing up his story "Misty was panicked after the brutal attack that had been bestowed upon me. That's when it happened...a kid with a skull for a face, with his tongue hanging out, came out of no where and went 'blah!' Misty and I panicked, we screamed our heads off. Then it turned out that kid was Ash and he was wearing a mask. He was testing us because we were headed to a tower to find ghost poke'mon. It was the most scared I have ever been in my life...the end."

...nothing but silence from the people gathered around followed Brock's story. Then came the boo's. "You suck!" "Boring!" "That crap was gay!" "Go back to Canada!"

"I guess you had to be there." Brock scratched his head. "Well...I could tell you guys about the time my ex girlfriend, Ganene left me. It's the second most scary thing that ever happened to me."

that's when everyone got up and walked away, resuming the much alive party from earlier.

"That's ok, Brock." Misty approached her friend and patted him on the back. "It gave ME goosebumps. I still remember it like yesterday. I still have nightmares of that skull with it's tongue sticking out...it licks me in my dreams, it's horrible."

"In my dreams I lick back." Brock replied. That's when Misty raised an eyebrow and turned to walk away.

Little did Brock and Misty know, they were being watched through the window by two demoness figures. It was a man in blue and a big red ball, or more specific, Bryan and Ash. They watched from outside the house through the window as Misty walked away from Brock. "We might as well join the party." Ash was about to ring the door bell when suddenly familiar voices scratched through the night air.

"Prepare for trouble and give us your candy."

"And make it double or we'll be meaner than Mandy."

Ash, Bryan, and Pikachu turned around to see team rocket standing there. But they weren't in their usual uniform, they were dressed for the special occasion. James was an alien, Jessie was a witch, and Meowth wore a black shirt, signifying he's a black cat.

"You wouldn't dare be meaner than Mandy from 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' would you?" Bryan asked, his knees shaking.

"You better believe it." James replied

"What do you want team rocket?" Ash asked, annoyed.

"We want your candy of course." Jessie smirked

"Yeah so hand over yer candies right now!" Meowth yelled "But not doze nasty dark chocolate Hershey's bars." following his statement, he got hit in the head by they very candy bar that he asked not to receive.

"Take that you stupid kid!" Bryan yelled after throwing the bar at him.

"How dare you throw such a disgusting candy bar at us. I'll show you." Jessie charged towards the 'twerps' with James and Meowth.

"Pikachu!" Ash looked down at his poke'mon. "Get that bitch!...I mean witch."

Pikachu let out a bolt of electricity and shocked the fu(bleep) out of team rocket, sending them flying up into the air some how. "Owe, we didn't even get any candy." James complained.

"Happy Halloween!" the three shouted in unison before disappearing into the distance after a 'ding' sound.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash high fived his buddy, happily.

"It's Halloween?" Bryan asked. "If i would have known I would have been 'Glue Dude'." then he gasped "Even better! A glue bottle!"

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Misty asked, hopping outside in her mermaid costume to see her friends.

"We were trick or treating and decided we'd like to join the party." Ash explained.

"Well you have to leave. I can't let you in dressed as a pimple."

Ash sighed "Err. I'm Tom Ato! TOM...ATO." he crossed his arms.

"Either way it's embarrassing." Misty too crossed her arms.

"Hey Ash. What's up, man?" Brock came out side and greeted his friend.

"Hey, Brocko."

"What are you supposed to be?" Brock asked him "Mars?"

"Damn it! I'm Tom Ato!" Ash yelled.

"What ever you are. Your not coming in." Misty told him.

"That's racist!" Ash fought back.

"Guys-guys. Calm down." Brock jumped in between the two "Now look. We're all together right now. Ok. Together. Now isn't that what Halloween is all about?"

"Yeah. Guess your right." Misty held out her hand, and after starring at it for a little bit, Ash put out his hand and the two shook on it.

"Guys! I just had a vision of a big rock crashing into, and killing us!" Bryan yelled. That's when he pushed them all inside, and just in time, as a small meteor fell from the sky and crashed into the spot they were standing prior.

They had just cheated death, avoiding a horrible disaster...

"Next week on Poke'mon People..." the narrator spoke. "Our heroes have cheated death, but you can't cheat death. no. it comes after them. They are on death's list, and nothing can stop it. Find out how it all goes down next week! For a promo, please visit www dot gnidaerpeekesaelpkj/sehctibllauoykcuf dot com. "

* * *

"Now a word from Tobin Bell." the narrator says, and out steps Tobin Bell on to a stage. 

"Hello everyone, you may know me as Jigsaw from the Saw movies. Saw 4 comes out on October 26th, 2007, the 5th one comes out on on October 25th, 2008, and the 6th one comes out on October 31st, 2009. then possibly 'Saw 7: Jigsaw In Space' comes out on October 30th, 2010." he tells you the reader

"If you go to saw4 dot com you have a customized Billy video made. Just type in your name and get it said back to you with a message. Also if your going to see Saw 4, please make sure that you see the first 3 or nothing will make sense. Believe me, they all have great endings that will screw you up in the head. Until next time, I'm Jig-uh...Tobin Bell." he waves, and walks away

But suddenly he walks back. "Wait a second. How is it that in a Halloween episode with ME, Tobin Bell, there's no twist? Some writer this series has." he shakes his head in disgust. Then suddenly he collapses to the ground.

From behind him comes riding on his tricycle, Billie the puppet with a remote control. "I just turned him off. That's right. I've been controlling him all along. Now there's a twist." he does his signature laugh, and we fade out to black.

* * *

NOTES:

.The site they visit called 'tombclock . com' is a real site that predicts your death.

. The magazine Misty reads called 'Curve' is a magazine targeted to lesbians.

.The program Ash and Brock were gonna watch called 'DuckBumps' is a parody name for R.L Stine's Goosebumps.

.Ash's neighbor, Jack, is dressed as Jack the Ripper(the most notorious serial killer ever) but he wears bling-bling, making him 'Jack the Rapper'

.Brock's Halloween costume is Miroku of Inuyasha. In order to give the show a more genuine feel, the produers of Inuyasha lent the outfit to Poke'mon People's.

.Marks the introduction of reoccurring character's Lisa, Rachael, Monica, and Sammi.

.One man is dressed as Jack Spearrow, a spoof of Jack Sparrow from 'Pirates of The Caribbean.' And the spearrow on his shouder actually hurt the actor, it was not part of the act.

.When the people in the alien and predator costumes start fighting, it is a reference to the Alien VS Predator films.

.The end where Ash and friends cheat death after Bryan has a premonition, is a reference to the Final Destination movies.

.Ash says "This isn't the laugh factory." when his trick or treat group laughs at his inside joke. This is a reference to the 'Hollywood Laugh Factory' a comedy club.

.The "scary" story Brock tells at the party is an episode of poke'mon from season one, called "The Tower Of Terror"

.The book Stephen King gives Ash, called 'The Dining' is a parody name for 'The Shining.'

.This episode aired on October 26th, 2007.

.The air date of this episode is the same date SAW IV released.

.Neo Namco's favorite movie franchise is in fact the SAW franchise.

.Leigh Whannel guest starred as Jack the Spearrow, Shawnee Smith played Rachael, Lyriq Bent played Black Spiderman, Eric Cartman from South Park played Kenny, Stephen King, Tobin Bell, and Billy the puppet played themselves.

_I had some good fun writing this episode. And this is the hardest I worked for a chapter of this story yet. I wanted it to be long and enjoyable...for the most part._

_Also if you like the movie 'SAW' or don't like it, I have written a parody of it called 'Dumb SAW' which stars Bryan Anderson as a lead character. It is very funny._

_Next episode: Bryan throws a party at his house, thus we get to know him more(yikes) and his family(double yikes)._


	6. Bryan's Pary

**Poke'mon People's**

Chapter 6

_Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story. My mind has been somewhere else. Hope you __at least somewhat enjoy this chap:_

_(tonight's episode contains adult language and such...and bad grammar and spelling mistakes)_

_READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED_

A man wearing all blue clothing had just stepped out of the ice cream parlor with a large cone. It was Bryan, our hero's stupid-ass neighbor. Bryan glanced at his watch and saw he was late to his next destination spot. He gulped down his cone and began to ran.

"Run-run-run!" people shouted as Bryan ran past them.

The shouting encouraged him to run even harder. He was about to head right into the street where cars were driving...

he couldn't wait for the light, especially because it was a freeway. He jumped on to a moving car, then another, and another. From moving car to moving car he jumped to get to the other side of the road.

He made it and ran down the road to the bus stop. But he didn't get there in time and the bus passed him. He had to catch it before it was too late. He saw a kid with a skate board and took it from him.

"Hey that's my board!" the kid yelled.

"I'll bring it back someday!" Bryan shouted back while skating away.

Bryan soon caught up with the bus and was at its side, both he and the vehicle still moving. It was now or never. Bryan jumped from his stolen board many feet into the air and landed on top of the bus, leaving the skate board to continue to move, only slowing down significantly like the horses in the movies.

Bryan took a sigh of relief and then gasped when the bus began turning in the direction he was not headed. He quickly grabbed the stop light as the bus turned and then let go and fell to the road on his feet. He ran into a familiar neighborhood afterwards.

He leaped over fences and ran through people's backyards, knowing full well that time was running out.

His heart beat heavily, and sweat poured from his face, his shoe fell off, and the same music that played in Ferris Beuller's Day Off when Ferris ran to his house played as Bryan continued to run.

Then he ran straight into someone's house, through the living room and out their back door. The couple was on the stove when that happened. "That was odd." the man said. Then he and his wife went back to having sex.

Bryan headed for the fence, he leaped and in extremely slow motion he came down from the side he was just on. He was almost there. "If only I gave this kind of effort in gym, I might have gone to college and accomplished something."

He had done it, he reached the house he was looking for. With his heart beating erratically, and sweat pouring from his body, and his lungs gasping for air, he rang the doorbell.

The door flung open, where Misty stood starring at him "...Well...what do you want Bryan?"

"Hey, hot girl do you want to come to a party tonight. I'm throwing one at my house for my relatives, but you can come if you want."

"Ok sure!" Misty said sarcastically, and slammed the door shut "That guy is so annoying."

**episode 6: Bryan's "Party"**

Ash lied on the couch flipping through the channels only to find reality shows. "Stupid writer's strike. There's nothing good on anymore. I mean except for Oprah of course. And Maury."

some loud party music interrupted Ash's train of thought 'everybody dance now' was the song he heard. "Where is that wonderful music coming from?" he wondered.

He went outside where he heard the music. It was coming from next door so he went over and knocked on the door.

Bryan soon answered the door "What do you want, Z face?" he asked, referring to Ash's scars on his face, which looked like the letter Z.

"Hey Bryan, um, can I come over to your party?" Ash asked.

"Hell no!...wait a minute. Aren't you room mates with that hot girl?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow and hope in his eyes.

"Well we dont share the same room. Oh yeah room mates dont necessarily mean to share a room. Yeah i'm room mates with her." Ash answered.

"I'll let you in if you bring her over."

"Really? Wicked cool!" Ash ran back to his house to get the hot girl. "Misty!" he shouted after entering the house.

"Yeah?" Misty turned around from the sink where she was doing dishes.

"Misty you have to come to Bryan's party with me. He wont let me come over unless you come."

"I dont want to go to that moron's party. He's probably planning on setting up spy cams in the bathroom. And what if he spikes all the drinks."

"Relax, Mist. No one is cruel enough to put spikes in people's drinks."

Misty rolled her eyes 'So dense' she thought

"Please, Miiiiiist. Pwease?" Ash begged with a puppy dog face, while pulling on her apron.

"Oh Ash. Fine. But i'm only doing this for you. Your so cute when your un-manly." Misty smiled.

"All right! And away we go!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand and lead her to the party.

* * *

Team Rocket walked down the streets of White City looking for the twerps. Jessie and James fell to their knees, exhausted from walking. "Come on ya two, we have to go find those twoips!" Meowth yelled at them.

"I dont wanna. Its been done." James whined.

"James is right, plus we've been walking for five minutes. We need a break." Jessie agreed.

"Evers since da twoips moved to dis city youse two have become some lazy sons of bitches." Meowth shook his head in disgust.

"Oh my lord!" a woman near by exclaimed. "Not only did that talking meowth use so much bad grammar but he cussed too. And in front of the elementary school."

"Ah shut up. Doze kids are gonna end up becoming druggies, whores, school shootings, wal mart employees, and be cursing like hell wit in a few years. Wuts gud, homies?"

"Dont listen to him, children." the woman pushed several kids towards the school.

"Hellz yea!" one of the 8 year old girls shouted "We dont need no trash talking cat to tell us what we gonna become."

"Um...okay." Jessie then fixated on a house where loud party music was coming from. "Hey look there."

"Da love boids are in dat house!" Meowth pointed out, seeing Ash and Misty through the window.

"Your right. Maybe thats where the twerps live. Or perhaps they are just going to a party of some sort. But let us assume that that is where they live." James said.

"Well lets go get dem!" Meowth walked towards the house, but stopped when he noticed Jessie and James were still sitting down. "Comes on you two's. We have to steal pikachu!"

"After a five minute break." Jessie replied, causing Meowth to fall down anime style, followed by a sitcom audience laugh and applause.

* * *

Bryan led Misty and pikachu into his house, shutting the door, leaving Ash locked outside.

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled and knocked on the door. Bryan opened the mail slot and looked through at him. "What about me?"

"Oh yeah i'm terribly sorry. I thought you came in with us. My bad. Here let me get that for you." "Bryan kindly opened the door and led Ash into his fine living room and lit a match and threw it in the fire place, warming the house with a nice comfortable flame that seemed to be from Heaven in a way." a man narrated with a British accent, even though that dialog wasn't clever at all. The accent was to make it seem clever. Now that is clever. ha...anywho...back to the story

"Now let me give you a tour of my relatives." Bryan said and walked up to a bunch of odd looking people AKA his relatives. "There's my brother Simon, he's a nerd. There's my brother Texon, he lives in Texas. I hate Texas however. I lived there for awhile, and i had a whole bunch of bad luck. Once i got caught in a tornado and landed on a cactus...and I ate tarantulas for breakfast. Yes everything is bigger in Texas. Scary things are big too." he whispered that last part.

"Back to your family please." Ash kindly reminded him.

"Why thank you my good man. There's my brother Killon, he likes to kill people. And this is one of my other brothers, Dumbon. He's dumb."

"My name may be Dumbon, but i prefer you call me by my nickname 'Fire Ball!'" he said with enthusiasm.

"Why are you wearing nothing but underwear?" Misty asked 'Fire Ball'

"Cuz thats how i dress." he replied

"I wish I could dress like that. But neither my mom nor Misty will let me. Or society for that matter." Ash frowned.

"You have to get a license." Dumbon informed him.

"Hmm. Interesting." Ash indeed thought it was interesting.

* * *

Brock meanwhile was at home on the couch watching Seinfeld. "I hope my life doesn't end up like those guys...doing nothing." then he realized something "This was Ganene's favorite show! Now i'm gonna cry." tears slowly welled up inside him. The doorbell interrupted his tears from flowing. He got up to answer the door and was surprised to see Tracy standing there with a big grin.

"Hey Brock. I thought i'd come over because we dont spend enough time together."

Brock followed up Tracy's line by punching him in the face, sending him to the ground. "I hate you." he whispered.

* * *

"Ok so let me show you guys my house." Bryan continued on with the tour. "There's my TV." he pointed to a television that looked like the one from the simpsons, even with the bullet holes in it. "I have a tortoise that lives out back named 'Immovable' because he never moves. Hasn't for months. And i have a couch shaped like a turtle, and a remote shaped like a turtle...I like turtles for some reason. But they're pretty damn sexy so you cant blame me."

"Why dont you have a pet squirtle or a squirtle couch?" Ash asked.

"Because poke'mon brings back horrible memories." Bryan quickly replied.

"But you have a Raichu." Misty pointed to the rodent, sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Pikachu sat beside his evolved form, also reading the newspaper.

"But he's like people. He talks, and he cleans his own litter box." Bryan explained.

"Why dont you like poke'mon though?" Ash asked.

"Because I used to be a poke'mon trainer. And then my friends left me, including many of my poke'mon because they wanted to go make babies in far away places, some wanted to be trained by prime fighters, others wanted to BE firefighters, and so on. And then the new friends I gained were just plain boring, and people I knew all my life...their voices mysteriously changed. They sounded horrible. I made fun of them constantly. And then team rocket stole all of my pocket monsters...all except for my B-F-F-F, Raichu." Bryan finished explaining.

"I'm very lovable." Raichu said.

"Dont you mean 'B-F-F?' You added an extra F." Misty said.

"Thats because he's my best friend forever, fool." Bryan explained. "He used to be my best fu(bleep)ing friend forever until the police misunderstood me and tried to lock me up for bestiality."

"Wicked cool." Ash smiled.

"Ash dont say that. Its lame." Misty smacked his face.

"But Misty I need a catch phrase. Brock has one now and most catch phrases are lame anyways." he explained.

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly a rock came crashing through the window. "You suck, Bryan!" a male voice shouted.

Bryan looked through the broken window to see the bullies that have been hastling him for the last couple years. "Jaaason!" he shook his fist at the culprit.

"Give back my basketball, By-un." Jason shouted.

"Um, read the sign, loser." Bryan pointed down to the signs in his front yard.

One said 'Keep off the grass!' despite the grassless yard and the other said 'Your gonna die Jason!!'

"We'll be back!" Jason shouted, and he and his Scooter Squad scooted away on their scooters.

"They'll be back." Bryan told the people in his house.

"They just said they'll be back." Misty said

"Only losers hear what other losers say, thus making you a loser." Bryan followed "A hot loser though."

Misty looked at the people around her with a raised eyebrow. They did the same.

* * *

Brock and Tracy sat at each end of the brown couch in awkward silence. The two never really talked to each other ever, and now it was just them. Brock sighed a very long and depressing sigh.

"You ok?" Tracy asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just sighing because of the awkward situation amongst us." he explained

"I hear you. I've been playing the drums in my head. I'm pretty good."

"Do you play drums for real?" Brock asked

"No."

"Hmm...cool." Brock turned away and whispered "Stork."

"Soo...do you watch Family Guy?" Tracy asked.

"Uh yeah. Yes I do. Its a very funny show."

"I think it was kind of lame of South Park to target them the way they did."

"Yeah. To say that the writers of Family Guy are mantines. Thats pretty low." Brock shook his head.

"It was manatees actually. And just because the show has a lot of cut away jokes, and gags that dont relate to the story, doesn't mean its not a funny or good show. The point of Family Guy is to make fun of everyone and everything. Its the new generation of The Simpsons."

"Yes I agree." Brock nodded "Family Guy is the new Simpsons. Simpsons just arent the same show that they used to be. Most of their great writers moved on to other things like ten years ago, such as Family Guy for example."

"And they can get away with any sort of cheap cheat they want. Like when Stewie killed Lowis. It turned out it was a simulator, like the ones from American Dad."

"I thought it was genius." Brock said "Because Brian pointed out that if it was a TV show the viewers would be upset. And then the episode ended in mid sentence just like the series finale of The Sopranos. Very-very good show as well."

"But the one thing about Family Guy I dont like is the chicken gag with Peter fighting the giant chicken. Its just plain stupid and so not funny. They did the gag twice...wow. It was just so not that great." Tracy said

"That was an ok gag. But I actually dont like the immense amount of sex jokes on the show. And I love sex, but there's just too many and gets to the point where its not funny. If you throw out Quagmire there's still too many sex jokes. He just ups it up big time. But I do use his catch phrase when I see some hot chicks."

Tracy sighed "I'm bored."

"Yeah me too. We have to think of something to talk about...but what?" Brock wondered.

* * *

Back at Bryan's house, the man of who I speak of opens the door to his room and leads Ash and Misty in. "This is where all the magic happens."

"Magic? What kind of magic?" Misty asked curiously.

"Are you an inspired magician?" Ash asked, also curious.

"No. Magic is just an expression, stupid. The magic of which I talk about is watching TV, sniffing glue, playing my guitar, counting the dots on the ceiling, masturbating, updating my myspace profile. shi-(bleep)-t like that, you know." Bryan explained.

"This place is a mess. Its a bigger disaster than the U.S government." Misty commented.

"Woah! I mean wow. Thats a pretty bad shot you just took at me. I mean really. Very mean, man." Bryan lowered his head.

"Ok sorry. Maybe it doesn't look that bad. But still this is a crap fest up in here." (the room is a big mess. But i'll leave it up to your imagination instead of me describing it, imagination rules! Much better for you than if i described it)

"All brilliant men are slobs. And so are stupid men. And I my dear hottie, fall into one of those categories."

"Yeah, Mist. All men's rooms look like this." Ash agreed.

"Ok lets stop talking about this." Bryan was annoyed "God real life is so boring. I wish I were watching a movie or even reading a fan fic for my favorite show. There's never a dull moment where the characters just start talking about pointless crap like messy rooms."

"What's a fan fic?" Ash asked.

"You dont know what a fan fic is?!" Bryan asked, shocked. "What do you have a life or something?"

"Uh...yeah. Pretty much." Ash nodded

"Oh well a fan fic is a story based on a television show or a movie or a video game or something. For example i'm a fan of Happy Days so I wrote a fan fic about it where I just wrote out the show's theme song, except I created some new verses and added them on. Here I'll log on to my F-F dot net profile and read it to you."

"Some party this is." Misty whispered to Ash, feeling extremely bored.

Bryan opened up his lap top and got on line. He went to his profile but was surprised to see his story was missing. "W-T-F?! The story is gone. It was deleted for not having the proper rating and for having an unacceptable title?!"

"Wait what? What does 'W-T-F' mean?" Ash asked.

"It means 'what the fu(bleep)', dumb ass." Bryan replied

"I like to call him 'dense ass'." Misty chimed in.

"So much cussing..." Ash covered his ears "Now I know why my mom told me not to make friends with teenagers."

"Damn I'm pissed. I cant believe they took down my story, 'Happy Fu(bleep) Days.' All I can remember about my added lyrics to the song are...a-hem!" Bryan cleared his throat to sing. "Sunday, Monday, happy days. Tuesday, Wednesday, happy days. Thursday, Friday, happy days. Saturday, what a day, fu(bleep)-ing all week with you." Bryan took a drink out of a water bottle "And I cant remember the rest."

"Um yeah...this is boring. Can we go back down to the party?" Misty asked.

"Hold on. Let me show you my myspace page." Bryan went to his profile.

Misty angrily sighed.

"What's my space?" Ash asked.

Bryan sighed "Not my space. Myspace. Its a personal profile where you express your individuality with things that other people created...I got that from Family Guy, i know, i'm so bad. How can you not have one, Z face? Everyone has one. Create one and become my friend because I only have a few friends at the moment. They suck."

"Whatever just hurry up so we can go party." Misty said, getting impatient.

Bryan typed in 'myspace . Com (slash) hornywriter and his profile appeared. "What do you think?"

"Why do you have glue bottles as your background?" Misty asked, looking at the page carefully.

"Because I love gluuue, stupid."

"Ok. Can we go now?" Misty walked to the door.

"Fine. But remember to add me as your friend. My url is hornywriter, ok? Hornywriter. Can everyone add me? Everyone?" Bryan asked.

"You mean me and Ash? Yeah we'll add you. Now shut up."

"I'm letting anyone else who might be spying on this conversation know so I can get more friends. Its embarrassing only having less than 8 friends." Bryan waits for Ash and Misty to leave the room before he winks at YOU the reader(seriously I have created a profile for Bryan so add him as your friend. So add Bryan and comment and chat with the character. pleeeeeease!)

* * *

Now lets find out what our favorite "villains" are up to. Team Rocket watched the house where Bryan's party was taking place from across the street. Each of them with binoculars. There were people all over the place.

They saw a short, bulky guy killing an innocent man who was just walking by the house, another man wearing just underwear drinking beer, and more stupid people doing stupid things.

"Meowth, we cant steal Pikachu with all those witnesses around." James informed the shortest and hairiest member of the group.

"That's why wee's have to tink of a plan." Meowth replied

...

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Jessie asked

"No." James and Meowth replied in unison.

"Ok then. Lets go get something to eat." Jessie suggested

"I think my 'no' might have been a fraction later than your's, Meowth." James said, seeming to be deep in thought.

Jessie slapped her blue haired friend "Its over, James. Lets decide on a place to eat."

"Domino's!" Meowth shouted

"No. I'm tired of pizza. I want to go to Taco Bell." James crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to two places. So you guys better agree on a place or we're eating at Arby's." Jessie turned away from the two.

"Ok-ok." James and Meowth replied in unison.

"No. I'll never tink Arby's." Meowth said, disgusted.

"I'm pretty sure we were dead even with those 'okay's' in our unison reply this time." James happily said.

"Do you want to eat or do you want to talk about talking in unison?" Jessie asked, getting impatient.

"Talking in unison." James mumbled to him self.

"Da mall isn't too far away. There's a McDonald's inside." Meowth suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go." Jessie said cheerfully.

As the three walked to the mall, James brought up a very good topic "Why hasn't McDonald's come out with a new hamburger in so many years? The last one they made was the Big N' Tasty. That was like ten years ago."

"I dont know...lets ask them about it." Jessie said, determined for an answer...

* * *

"You couldn't be more wrong, Tracy!" Brock yelled, standing, and pointing a finger at Tracy's chest.

"Ditto!" Tracy shouted back "Except replacing my name with your's."

"You cant deny how much harder it is when you really think about it."

"No...I get a lot more stiffer when I think about having sex with Jessica Biel." Tracy turned around with his arms crossed.

"Jessica Alba is wayy hotter than Biel. WAY." Brock argued.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh!"

"Not-uh"

"yah-huh."

"How can we settle this?" Tracy asked

"Well...we could either take a sheet of paper to the mall and ask the men and women which Jessica is hotter and get their signatures...or we could just accept the saying: to each his own." Brock suggested.

"Hmm..." Tracy thought about it "...to the mall!"

"Right behind you!"

THE END

(_this episode has been cut slightly short for no good reason_)

_NOTES:_

.This was the first episode to contain Reader Discretion

.Marks the introductions of reoccurring character's, Dumbon, Texon, and Killon

.This episode was the first(and hopefully the last) to be cut slightly short for no reason

.This episode aired on April 3rd, 2008

.This episode has little to none in the note's category

_Well thanks for reading, and sorry this chap didn't turn out...good...at all. Add Bryan as your friend on myspace if your feeling stupid enough to have a fictional character from a fan fic as your friend. Do it for silly purposes I guess(url is hornywriter). And if you guy's like humor, read my other fic "Poke'Scenes" which in my opinion is a lot funnier than this story :)_


End file.
